The Aperion Principle
by Madman007
Summary: A scientist's sudden ability to use the Force is related to secret experiments at his own lab. Now, he and his girlfriend are on the run from a corporation that is willing to kill to keep their secret hidden. Are Luke and the Jedi enough to help him discover his new power? Will it harm his relationship with the woman he loves? Science vs. The Force, adventure and romance combined.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aperion Principle**

**Setting:** The Taris System. 30 years ABY.

* * *

Chapter One

The door to his apartment slid open as it always had done. Nothing changed there. The doors opened to his tiny space with walls too close together. He rushed in thinking nothing of his usual rituals. He made a beeline towards his bedroom. He immediately started to gather his clothes and belongings. This would be no vacation. He would only take what he needed. He felt strange. This was not the way he did things. A trip like this would normally involve months of intricate planning. He didn't have the time now. He didn't know how long he had until they were onto him. He didn't know for sure if they knew what he witnessed or what he possessed.

Was it real? Did it really happen? There was the weight of the datapad still in his pocket. Suddenly it felt as heavy as a permacrete block.

He kept packing his small bag when the refresher door slid open. And there she was.

A fixture of beauty in his life. Short and petite with a gracefulness that could hardly be matched. Her long curly strands of ebony black hair hung loosely on her turquoise tunic. The one strand of bright crimson tresses divided her round face.

"Nika," he called out when he froze his position.

"Drex," she acknowledged. "What are you doing home from work so soon?" She looked down at his travel bag. "Going somewhere?"

Drexal Connick breathed out. Whatever he said in the next few seconds would change his life forever. Nothing was true or real until he relayed it to Nikala Jordana.

"Let's go on a trip."

"A trip?"

"Yeah. You always wanted to go to the beaches on Spira."

"When? Now?"

"Why not?"

"Because you forgot to spend a month to plan. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips that told him she could see right through him. "Where do I start? You're sweating for one. You're home hours before your usual time from your lab at work. And you would just as soon enter a shockball match than to go on a quick trip. So I ask again, what's wrong?"

He fiddled with a shirt that he was about to put in his bag and looked down. "Just something at work."

She gasped. "Did you get fired?"

"No! Well, I don't think so."

"How can you not think so? Did you quit? I wouldn't blame you. They don't pay you enough credits a week there."

"They paid me well enough."

"Not enough to get you out of the Coruscant underground. You've held the same position there with no advancement since before we were together. And don't think I didn't notice you used the past tense."

"I'm sure you hid your point in there somewhere."

"Drex, you are more loyal to those fools at X-tec Labs than you are to me."

Drex sighed. "I don't have time for this." He quickly corrected, "_We_ don't have time for this."

"Oh, nice recovery. Not enough time for what? Is there a time limit to accept this quick trip of yours?"

He finally looked up at her and gazed into her bright blue eyes. Many times during the last two standard years he thought he could get lost in those eyes. Not today. "I...found something at X-tec."

Nika looked concerned now but asked, "Could you narrow that down a bit?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that after I found it, all of my data at my station had been erased. Five standard years worth down the tube. My clearance was revoked. And I'm pretty sure someone is after me."

"After you? Kill or capture?"

"I wasn't going to stay and find out."

"Must be something big if it made you quit X-tec. So, your answer is to hurry home and pack so you can run away." She paused and added, "And I was a second thought."

Drex shut his eyes. "No, Nika, I was thinking of _us_."

"Were you?" She looked down at his bag. "None of my stuff in there. And I don't remember hearing you calling out my name when you came in."

"Can't get much past you. I'm sorry. I knew you were here. It's just I was..."

"More into self-preservation?" she finished. "Don't worry, I know all about that." She shrugged. "Or I used to. Now what was it at X-tec that you saw."

"It's data that X-tec doesn't want out. I'm sure of that. I came across some irrelevant data in the genome cell I was studying. There were too many contradictions in the nucleotide sequence. The phenotypes were not congruent. They had the properties of recombinant DNA, which is impossible for that genome."

"Drex! Speak Basic! What does that all mean?"

"I'm not sure. With all of my work erased, I can't study what they're doing. But I think it's all part of experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yes. Illegal ones. And I believe employees are involved."

"How do you know?"

"Little things. People around me asking more questions of what I was working on. People who never had asked before."

"So, how can you find out what they are doing without your work?"

Drex reached in the side pocket of his tunic and pulled out a small data strip. "I kept something. The last thing that I was working on. If there's a secret, I can find it on here. I only need a lab away from X-tec. The next largest genetics lab other than here on Taris is Coruscant."

"How are you going to get there?"

Before he could answer her, the front door chimed. Drex visibly froze.

Nika asked, "Aren't you getting that?" Drex stayed motionless. "Guess I will."

"No! Don't answer it," he pleaded as she started to turn.

She turned away again and said, "Oh, Drex, I think you're exaggerating all of this. Besides, if there were people after you they're not going to ring the front door."

As he started to follow her, he looked down at the data strip he kept from his lab. He couldn't be seen with it. He couldn't trust anyone coming through that door now. He quickly looked around the main room for a good place to hide it. On the kitchen counter, he spotted his old model of an Old Republic cruiser he made when he was a kid. Creating things was always his passion. He went over to the model and lifted the fake repulsors that acted as a pocket. He dropped the strip in there and proceeded to follow Nika to the door.

Nika clicked on the front door's holo. She sighed, "It's only Ms. Vandergruff." She punched in the control to open the door and there appeared an elderly Twi'Lek female. "Hi, Ms. Vandergruff, what can we do for you?"

The green-skinned Twi'Lek was as peaceful as most of her species and was always a good landlord to Drex. Especially when Nika arrived on the scene. She had been overjoyed ever since he started dating Nika. And maybe a little hopeful for their future. Tila Vandergruff never spoke above a whisper and never seemed flustered.

Ms. Vandergruff said, "Oh, you're home. Both of you. I thought you had left. I always said you two needed a vacation." She laughed.

There was something abut that laugh that made Drex ask, "Is there something wrong, Ms Vandergruff?" He then realized he was echoing Nika's question to him earlier.

"Oh, no. There was just some people asking for you in the lobby. Didn't know who they were but they kept asking where you were. One looked like a doctor. Are you sick, Drex?"

"No. Where are they now?"

"Well, I told them you were at work."

Nika stated, "They didn't believe you."

She chuckled again. And Drex felt something. It was weird. He felt...nervous. But not from him. She went on to say, "It took some persuasion, but I told them you weren't here."

"So they did leave," Drex nudged.

The green-skinned Twi'Lek looked him straight in the eye and stated, "Yes."

Drex then felt something else. Her response triggered another emotion that was not his own. He noticed his landlord of five years was visibly shaken. He knew she was afraid. But he didn't just know. He could _feel_ her fear. How was that possible? He saw that she slightly flicked her eyes to her right. Drex followed her gaze but could only see his own wall beside the doorway. But there was something there beyond the wall. To her right. Something...or _someone_.

Drex finally said to her, "I don't believe you, Ms. Vandergruff. Those men are right beside you where we can't see them. Aren't they?"

Her expression changed to full fear and was speechless. Then he saw it. A small hand blaster appeared from the right, seemingly in mid-air. It was held by a gloved hand and it was aimed directly at his landlord's head. Before either Nika or Drex could act, the blaster fired.

Ms. Vandergruff dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Nika shrieked and put her hand to her mouth. Drex wanted to come to his landlord's aid. But it was too late. Her lifeless body laid in the hallway. As peaceful as always. He was too shocked to say anything.

Appearing now in the doorway came the hand and arm that held the blaster. A large muscular human male with slicked back white-blonde hair and dressed in a black pleather tunic came into view. He now stood before Nika and Drex with his blaster pointed at them. He didn't fire.

Another human man with slick dark hair and dressed in a white lab coat came beside the man in black. This man Drex recognized. He began speaking in his deep rusty voice. "In answer to your question, Mr Connick, we _were_ right beside your former landlady."

Drex gasped, "Dr. Kenzeel, why are you here?"

"You know why. You ran from us because of the reason. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Whatever it is you're doing, it has to stop."

"You are in no position to demand anything, Mr. Connick. The moment you left the grounds of X-tec today was when you are no longer employed there." He paused for effect and seeing the horrified look on Drex, the doctor spoke on. "Unless we can come to an agreement about the new work you discovered."

Drex cried, "How am I supposed to do that? All of my work is gone. Erased and demolished."

"Not erased," the doctor said confidently. "Only misplaced." He looked around the hallway and said, "I am sure it would be more convenient to discuss this inside."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you in my home?" Drex asked.

Doctor Kenzeel gestured to the man next to him and said, "I'm sure you have seen our Head of Security around X-tec's premises from time to time. This is Ciser. And he doesn't like to argue."

Nika spoke for the first time since seeing the new men to ask, "What about Ms Vandergruff?"

The doctor stated coolly, "I'm sure she won't be much trouble before we can take care of her. Please, allow us inside."

Drex and Nika backed away from the doorway to let the two men in the apartment. The security man, Ciser, stepped over the body of Ms Vandergruff before the door shut. He stood before Drex, making him look the size of an ewok. The doctor came in further and looked around.

"My, Drexal, you live quite the droll life in this muddled space. Perhaps we can improve that."

It was Nika who cried out, "We want nothing from you."

Kenzeel looked at her and smiled. "I don't believe I've been introduced to such a smart beauty. Nikala, is it? The girlfriend for, how long now? Two standard years?" He reached out his hand for her to greet. "Dr. Bose Kenzeel."

She let the doctor's hand hang in the air and said, "Why don't I just call you murderer?"

He retracted his hand and addressed Drex. "Charming. I like her, Drex."

"Don't touch her. What do you really want?"

"I want what you discovered today in our lab. You remember. It was what you kept before you so rudely ran away from us. Yet, I believe we gave you something before you ran."

Drex visibly gulped and Nika asked, "What? What is he talking about, Drex?"

"Yes, Drex," the Doctor said, "tell her what's flowing inside you now."

"I actually have no idea. And neither do you. You don't know what you're doing."

Dr. Kenzeel smiled confidently. "I have experts much smarter than you who _do_ know what they're doing."

Drex warned, "It doesn't matter. I'll expose you and your experiments, whatever they are."

"Now now, Mr. Connick, you know neither of us want that."

"Whatever it is you're doing, I want no part of it."

Dr Kenzeel laughed. "Drex, my boy, you are already a part of it now."

After a moment of awkward silence, Nika burst out with, "Well, since nobody is going to give me an answer to what's going on, I think I'll have a drink. Dr. Kenzeel, would you or your security man like a drink?"

The doctor smiled sweetly this time. "Such a lovely host you are. I can speak for Ciser that he will not have anything to drink. Though, I would like a cup of T'sai tea, if you have it."

"I think we have an equivalent. Let me put some water in the processor." She turned to the kitchen but the doctor warned her.

"Don't go too far, milady."

She disappeared into the kitchen and Dr. Kenzeel faced Drex. "Tell me, Drex, how did you know that your landlady was lying?"

Drex thought about the question and came up blank. "I'm...not sure."

"Well, that is just one of the things we would be studying. All you have to do is come back to the lab."

"Why should I? All of my research had been erased."

"Not erased, Drex. Set aside. And it was never your research. That is always property of X-tec. And I believe you have taken a part of that property."

"What happens if I return to the lab?"

"We will study your results, of course. Trust me." Nika entered the room with a tray containing a pot of steaming hot tea and a few cups. Dr. Kenzeel went on. "Are you sure you don't know how your landlady lied to you before?"

Nika interrupted, "I know how she lied."

"Is that so?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. She looked directly into Drex's eyes. When someone takes the time to look directly at you, they are than more likely lying."

The doctor grinned. "Such a student of life. How refreshing."

"Exactly," she said, "liar." Nika suddenly threw the tray containing the hot steaming water onto the doctor and his security man. She had the element of surprise to her advantage because she knew neither her nor Drex could take on the hulking Ciser. She quickly turned to Drex and shouted, "Run!"

Drex had but seconds to understand what had just happened. He had his girlfriend help him decide with her grabbing his arm and leading him out the front door. Drex could just hear the doctor curse before he and Nika ran into the hallway. He almost paused at the dead body of Ms. Vandergruff.

Nika yelled, "Nothing you can do for her now. Let's go!" She led him to the lift just as Ciser was coming after them. The doors shut right before Ciser could reach them.

In the lift, Drex looked at Nika and cried, "What are you doing? I didn't get any of my things."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously? _That's_ what's bothering you? For your information, that so called doctor would have never let you live."

"How do you know?"

"I know. Trust me."

"Funny, that's just what he said."

"And who are you going to trust more? A man who ordered the kill on your landlady or your girlfriend of two years?"

The lift opened and they ran through the lobby and out into the Taris underground nightlife. They blended in within the crowd. Yet, despite the noise coming from the street vendors and panhandlers on he street, they both could hear a crash of plastiglass behind them. They took a moment to look and found Ciser on the ground with knees bent compactly.

"Did he just-", Drex started to say.

"Jump out of a fifth floor window?" asked Nika. "Yes, he did. Come on, let's go."

She led him through the crowds of people and aliens from different worlds. She and Drex had lived near the market district of Lower City on Taris, so they were used to the noise of the crowds just outside their apartment. This was perhaps the only time since he and Nika lived there that they used the crowd to their advantage. As they waded through the crowd, Nika looked back every once in a while to check on their pursuer. And he was still coming, yet he had not spotted them yet.

"Shavit! He's still behind us and closing in. We have to get inside somewhere and lose him."

Drex offered, "Bix's Tapcaf is around the corner."

"On a night like this, there won't be many there. That Ciser could spot us in a micro sec. I was thinking more like _The Outcaster_."

"What? That's an exclusive club. We've never been in there."

"_You've_ never been in there. I've been there several times before I met you. It's huge. Larger crowds. Better place to hide in. Look, Drex, you need to get away from these people. I could tell they won't stop coming after you until you give them what they want and then they'll discard you."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I know. Come on, we don't have much time. That Ciser is gaining on us. _The Outcaster_ is just a few more blocks north."

After a few more moments of weaving through the living traffic, they found the club named _The Outcaster_. Already at the early evening hour there was a full line of humans and aliens that wrapped around the large, one floor building. All were waiting to get in.

Drex cried, "We can't get in there. It's too crowded. Plus, there's a cover and I left all my credits in my room."

Nika scanned the front entrance to see the bouncers checking people in one by one. Waiting in line would not be an option with Ciser chasing them. She looked around the building and spotted a few Bith musicians hanging out in an alley. Some of them were smoking cigarras. It was their set break. Nika grinned. "We won't need the credits. We can get in quicker."

"How?"

"I have my ways. Follow my lead and let me do the talking."

Without a word, Drex complied and followed her across the street to the alley. They were a few meters away when Nika turned and said to him, "Stay here."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"What I'm good at. Listen, we can get through this, Drex. I know you trust me, but maybe for the wrong reasons. That's my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"My past, Drex."

Drex paused and said, "You mean the past you don't like to talk about."

"Right. There may be some things I do tonight that will surprise you. I don't have time to talk about them now since we're being chased by a hulking maniac. All I ask of you is to go with it. Please. I know improvisation isn't your strong point."

Drex almost shouted, "And that's your strong point, isn't it? That's why I _don't_ trust you, Nika. We never talk about you."

"And you never talk about anything but your work, Drex. You never come home from work to ask me about my day or how I'm doing. It's always you. Only you."

"Then why have you stuck around me this long?"

Nika put her hands in her hair and snapped, "Oh, we _so_ do not have time for this! Look, stay here." She turned to leave, denying any chance of a reply from Drex.

She spotted the only human amongst the musicians. He was dressed in a flamboyant sparkling silver tunic. The lead singer. In a band that consisted of mostly Bith on a planet that spoke mostly Basic, the lead singer had to be the one who could sing in Basic. She approached him as one would a devoted fan.

"Oh. My. Stars! It _is_ you!" Nika used a distinct Coruscanti accent. "You guys are amazing! Are you playing here tonight?"

The human male smiled at the new attractive groupie and said, "Why, yes we are. We just played a small set just a bit ago. We'll be back on in a few. Nice to see one of our fans here."

"Oh, yes. I caught you guys on your last tour a month ago."

"On Belsaris?"

"That's right."

"We were tight that night. Hanch, there, went into that crazy solo that lasted ten minutes."

"Oh, I know. I thought he would never end. Oh, I can't believe I'm standing next to you. Listen, I've got to get in line and see you guys again. Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Why not?"

"Can I have a hug? I don't know when I'll have another chance."

The man smiled and said, "Sure. Come here, babe." He broke away from the wall to allow Nika to wrap her arms around the man's waist. The embrace only lasted a few seconds before Nika let go.

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm going to cherish this moment."

"No problem. Hey, we're about to go back, but look for me after the show. We could party."

Nika squealed. "Oh! I would love that. I'll look for you."

"Good. See you then. Don't miss the second set."

"Not for all the credits on Taris." She walked away as the lead singer and his band mates went back inside. She went back to Drex.

"What was all that about?" asked Drex wryly.

Nika went back to her normal voice and said, "Just meeting a lead singer I know nothing about."

"But you hugged him."

"Yep. Had to in order to steal this." She reached into the folds of her upper tunic to reveal a hard flimsi plastic backstage pass that she swiped from the lead singer. She looked back at the line of people and aliens in the line and spotted Ciser searching for them. "Oh, sithspawn, he's closer. Let's go." She grabbed Drex's arm and drug him towards the front of the line on the opposite side of the crowd. Ciser never saw them. They reached the entrance where the bouncer was collecting credits and checking members in. Thumping music echoed from inside. Nika went up to one of the bouncers and held up the backstage pass.

This time, she chose a Corellian accent. "Hey, the band left us behind. They were out back smoking, taking their time. My friend here is part of the lighting crew."

Upon seeing the pass, the bouncer opened the gate for the both of them and let them through.

The pounding music and the wild display of lights almost gave Drex a headache. He had always known the club was nearby him. He never had an interest to enter. Yet, he followed Nika inside wondering how they got in so easily. He had never heard her talk like she did. He watched her in front of him. The collection of astounding things he saw her do grew even larger when she spotted two covers, each in their own chairs. Their owners had to be busy dancing on the main floor. She walked by the pieces of clothing and picked them both up without hesitation. She slowed her pace and handed the darker cover to Drex.

"For a disguise! Put it on!" She had to almost yell because of the blaring music. She put on the cover over her own tunic and Drex cautiously did the same. Nika then turned at an angle and said, "There's an empty booth!" She made a beeline to it and she sat down, as did Drex.

Drex shouted, "You couldn't hear a gundark cry in here!"

"Perfect hiding place! We should be good in here for a while!"

The music went on for a few more minutes and then stopped. Drex was thankful to have his hearing back. In its place came the announcement that the live band was coming back. On a stage at the opposite end of where they were sitting came the band who Nika encountered in the alley. The Bith players all took to their respective instruments and the human lead singer said the next song goes out to a certain devoted fan he had just met in the alley. Nika closed her eyes in embarrassment, but Drex didn't seem to catch on. Typical. The crowd cheered as they started playing. Their music was softer but no less annoying to Drex. He watched Nika move to the music while sitting.

He finally addressed his girlfriend of two years. "Al right, who are you and what have you done with the real Nikala Jordana?"

She chuckled humorlessly and replied, "That's the thing, Drex. This has always been me. You were always too busy to notice."

"How do you know to do those things? I've never heard you speak in that accent before."

"Oh, Corellian accents are easy. You just have to put the swagger in your voice. You know, make it seem like you are the only important one in the room."

He scratched near his neck where the dark red cover was irritating his skin. "And these covers? How did you know to grab them?"

"We needed a quick disguise."

"I know, but you didn't answer my question, as usual. How did you learn to do all of this?"

"From surviving. It's what I do best."

Drex scoffed. "So, we sit here until that murderer starts searching for us?" He shook his head. "I should have gone with Dr. Kenzeel. At least, I'd have some answers."

"True, but you would die afterwards."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you. I know."

"Nika, science is my life. I work with theorems that I make into facts with hard evidence and research. You know I'm going to need more than that."

Nika grunted in frustration and leaned in closer to him against the small table in between them. "All right, Drex, you want to know? It was the intonation in his voice. He was way too confident. And that thing I said about people lying? They tend to do it while staring you in the face so it gives the impression of truth. Plus, the presence of his bodyguard, who is now chasing us still. And, oh yeah, he shot and killed that sweet Ms. Vandergruff. If they're willing to kill her to make you reveal what you found, then imagine what they'll do to _you_ once you've done that."

"It doesn't matter now. My only chance at finding out what they're doing was on that data strip. I hid it back at the apartment. Dr. Kenzeel probably found it already."

Nika kept her eyes on him as she reached into the bosom of her tunic and took out something. She slapped it on the table. The data strip. "From this point forward, Drex, never underestimate me. Where else could you hide something so important but your precious model that you made when you were ten? I know you better than you care to believe. See, unlike you, I listen. You say I never talk about my past. I've always hinted at it. But you never ask."

He stopped staring at the data strip in disbelief and looked at her. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, actually I am. Two years with you and _this_ is the most exciting thing we've done together."

Drex looked hurt. "We do things together."

"Yeah, watch the HoloNet all night. Listen to your techno babble all day. Go out to eat in Lower City occasionally. And even that takes intricate planning for a week. You have to meticulously plan everything to the finest detail to the point where there's no fun in it."

"But you never tell me what you want to do or where you want to go. Every time I do you say, _'That's fine.'_ or '_I don't care_'. I ask you and you act like you're bored."

"Then stop asking. Just do it. Do something spontaneous for once in your life."

Drex slumped in his chair. "My work can't afford spontaneity."

"See, that's where I'm confused. You've worked at X-tec for five years, and you're just now finding something nefarious about it?"

Drex crinkled his brow. "Nef-what?"

"Nefarious. Bad. Evil. You know, for a geneticist you're not too bright."

He replied too proudly, "I graduated at the ASR Academy with honors, thank you."

"Yeah. Learning genetic codes and facts about numbers and formulas. You know nothing about culture."

"I know culture."

"Oh yeah? Who created _The Lover's Dilemma_?"

"Oh...uh..that composer from Theed. Oh, what's his name?"

"Seriously? Composer? It's a _painting_, Drex. By the famous Alderaanian painter, Wahls."

"Oh."

"You may have the brightest mind but you limit it to one area. You're alive but you don't live, Drex."

"Then why are you with me?"

She scoffed and said, "If you have to ask, then you don't deserve the answer." Her head perked up at something in the crowd. "Oh, oh. That Ciser guy is searching the booths. Don't look! Turning your head will only alert him quicker."

"What do we do?"

"Calmly get out of the booth. Make it look natural, not like someone is chasing you. He hasn't spotted us yet. There's an exit in the backroom behind us to the right. Don't move until I say." She waited until Ciser's head was turned away from them and she cried, "Now! Go!"

They both exited the booth smoothly and she led him towards the backroom where there was indeed an exit. They went through the doorway where they entered the club's kitchen. She took a quick glance back and saw Ciser. And he was looking directly at her and coming in the their direction. "Damn! He spotted us. How did he know? This guy's good."

"Where do we go now?"

"Calm down, Drex." She looked past the workers behind the scenes of the club who were ignoring them. She saw another double door on the other side. "Come on. This way." He followed her once again and they burst through the double doors. Inside was the storage room for food and drinks. It was less populated here. She ran around a corner behind a large metal shelf carrying full kegs of ale and jars of food. Around the shelf was a dead end. "There's got to be another exit to the outside in here."

"Not quite," said a booming voice from behind them. They turned to see Ciser before them. And two walls and a large shelf too big to move were in their way. He had them trapped. He went on to speak. "I must commend you on your means of escape. Very clever coming in here and using a quick disguise. But, as you can see, your fun is over."

"What are you going to do?" Nika asked. "You have no weapons."

Ciser chuckled. "My dear, I _am_ the weapon." He slowly edged closer to them.

"Wait!" cried Drex. "I'll come with you. Just let her alone."

"Drex, what are you doing?"

Ciser said, "You think it's that simple? She already knows that there is a secret, A secret that X-tec is willing to keep hidden. At any cost. I'm sure she's told you. Can't afford loose ends. Just ask your landlady. Don't worry. She's being taken care of. Stripped down. Ident cards and credits she had...gone. Muggings happen all the time in the market district of Lower City. And storage rooms of clubs."

Drex started to lunge at the large man with a cry of pain but Nika grabbed his arm to hold him back. "Not this way, Drex." She whispered in his ear, "Find a weapon."

Ciser said, "Any weapon will be useless against me, dear."

"Now, how did you hear that?" she questioned.

"I have excellent hearing."

Despite his warning, Drex looked around for any kind of weapon. On the bottom shelf where the kegs were on top were jars of food. He could throw powdered tomo spice at him. Or smother him in a jar of pickled Falusian beets. Then he stared at the large kegs of ale that sat securely on the top shelf. He wished that he could move them to throw at Ciser. Then he felt a strange sensation. He could _feel_ the kegs in his mind as if he were touching them. He could imagine them moving. To his surprise, they did move about a few inches off the shelf. He then focused on the kegs and touched them with his mind. What was happening? He didn't have time to think about the how yet. He fought his own thoughts of wanting to know the whys of how things worked. He held the kegs in his mind and he mentally pulled hard. The large kegs were ejected off the shelf and landed on Ciser. One of the kegs hit the large man hard in the head and he was knocked down and out cold in an instant.

Nika let go of Drex's arms and looked up at the now empty shelf, dumbfounded. "Well, thank the Maker for small favors. Wonder how that happened?"

"It was me," he muttered.

"What? No way, Drex. You were standing in front of me and I had your arms. There's no way you could have shaken those kegs off."

"But I did. With my mind."

"Now that's absurd, Drex. Only Jedi can do something like that."

"Exactly." He looked up at her face that had worry plastered all over it. "I think I know what they're doing. Sort of. Unfortunately, I think they did it to me earlier at work. Before I escaped."

"What? What did they do?"

Drex shook his head. "I want to speak to someone first to make sure."

"All right. Who?"

Drex paused and said, "I need to speak to the Jedi Master Skywalker."

* * *

Chapter Two will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aperion Principle**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Rebirth.

That was what was happening to Coruscant. The new Coruscant. It had taken a year just to recreate a facsimile of what the Core system had once been. It could never return to its original form. The palace had seen its share of evil over the past several decades. It had survived the Clone Wars. The Galactic Civil War with the Imperials. And just recently, it had overcome the organic plant life that covered its tallest spires, courtesy of the Yuuzahn Vong. The newly christened Galactic Palace was being celebrated in one of its many ballrooms. Not one hint of the Yuuzhan Vong's presence was evident. Outside of the palace, the Vong's organic transformation gave too many remembrances of war. And its costs.

Luke Skywalker stood on the outskirts of the main ballroom. This was where he was most comfortable. The role of a wallflower under the disguise of a Grand Master of the Force. He watched the people and aliens alike dancing to the melodious music in elegant gowns and suits. Luke, himself, was dressed in his best Jedi robes. Occasionally, a representative of a system would come up to congratulate him on a war well fought. Instead of arguing how no war can be fought well, he merely nodded and said his thanks. He was the Grand Master Jedi. He had to show his stoicism. For Anakin. And Chewie.

His war depression subsided upon the sight of his wife coming towards him. Mara Jade Skywalker was dressed in a sweeping royal blue gown. Her hair was pinned up to one side in a long braid held in place by a shimmering silver jeweled hair clip. Luke almost stopped breathing at her beauty. He figured this was the best she had looked since before the war.

She came up to him and whispered, "If I have to smile one more time, my face is going to feel pain in the morning."

Luke chuckled. "It's not that bad. Impressive, actually. You'd never believe the Vong even touched this palace."

She moved to be beside him. "Until you go outside and see more buildings down and the plant life surrounding them. It's a funny thing when the Underground level of Coruscant looks better than the upper levels."

"It will get better."

"Ah, the famous Skywalker confidence. We both know that's what everyone sees on the outside. I felt earlier from you thoughts of what this palace has been through over the decades. The ghosts of past evils."

"I better not hear which of all the evils were worse."

"Not from me. At least Palpatine kept the buildings from the Old Republic relatively intact."

"How kind of him."

A moment passed and Mara said, "You were thinking of _them_, weren't you?"

"How can I not?"

"Quit beating yourself up, for one." She turned to face him and smiled. "That's my job."

"Cute." Luke breathed out slowly. "There will never be a day from now on that I don't think of Anakin or Chewie."

"As well you should. Just don't teach your guilt to our son."

Luke gave a glare at his wife, but before he could reply, they spotted Leia and Han heading towards them.

"Speaking of beating each other up," Mara muttered just before the couple came within earshot. Leia was dressed in a flowing white and silver gown and Han was in his best suit with his hair styled neatly. Mara gave a smile and said, "Leia, you never introduced us to your new date."

"Oh, that's hilarious, Mara," said Han.

"Yes, underneath all that grit and those raggedy vests I found my husband," said Leia.

Han admitted, "Yeah, but I had to go out and get another suit. My old formals haven't been worn since Leia was Chief Of State."

"Speaking of the Chief Of State, isn't Cal Omas giving a speech soon?" Mara asked.

Leia answered, "Yes, in a few minutes. I just spoke to him and he assures me he will be gentle to the Jedi."

Han scoffed. "Meaning he'll butter up those who support the Jedi _now_ after the war instead of before it. Doesn't hurt his chances in the election next year."

Leia addressed a question to the Skywalkers. "So, how has your move here from Ossus coming along? Adjusting well?"

Mara replied, "I believe so. It's only been a standard month since we moved in. Ben is enjoying our new place."

Leia said, "I think he's finally enjoying time with his parents much more."

"Yes, there's that. Thanks for letting Threepio sit with him tonight."

Han growled. "Goldenrod hasn't had much to do in the past several years but complain. It was time he finally did something constructive."

After a few moments of silence, save for the background music, Leia said, "Look, after Omas's speech, we're ducking out and going home. I've been to enough of these benefits to last three lifetimes."

Mara turned to her husband and pleaded, "Now why can't we do that?"

Luke answered calmly, "Because Leia is not married to _the_ representative of the Jedi."

Han smiled and turned to his wife, "See, I've been telling you there are advantages to not being important enough."

"Wonderful," said the sarcastic Mara.

Leia offered, "I was heading up closer to the podium if you want to come with us." She nodded her head towards Han. "_This_ one can't hear too well anymore."

Han turned his head to her from looking at the crowd. "What?"

"I rest my case."

Mara smiled and said, "Sure. You coming, Luke?"

"In a moment. I see Raltan Ardack coming this way."

Leia looked and confirmed. "The Denon Senate representative. Better not walk away from him. He's a Jedi supporter _and_ a financial backer of Cal's new Galactic Alliance."

Luke acknowledged, "We can count those with that combination on one hand."

Mara came closer to her husband and kissed him on his cheek. "No pressure. See you in a few."

Luke nodded and Mara walked away with Leia and Han. Sure enough, the Senator from Denon made a beeline towards Luke. Practically the same age as Luke, Ardack was sensible man with delusions of greater positions of power than what reality would give him. Luke figured Ardack had to know that no one came to high power on Denon unless their name was Vahalii. Lando Calrissian once told Luke that Ardack even tried to marry into the Vahalii family. His mistake was trying to marry the daughter of the Vahalii leader at the time of Operation Shadow Hand. That battle was the last breath that the Imperials could exhale after the loss of Palpatine and his clone. Despite their failure, the battle did allow the House of Praji conquer Kaikielius, which forced the Vahalii family into poverty on Denon.

Despite his failed efforts, Luke found Ardack to have a positive attitude that Luke admired. The man had more grey in his once black hair. He was wearing a blue tunic and gold cape, similar to Lando's. Raltan Ardack came up to Luke and addressed him.

"Greetings, Master Jedi. Or do you prefer Grand Master?"

"I actually prefer Luke."

Ardack scoffed. "You're more than just Luke in this room. You helped rebuild all of this. You won another war. How many is that for you now?"

"Too many to count."

"Very true. But, we did it. We're back here where it all began. All because of you and your Jedi."

"We didn't do it alone," Luke corrected him. "And it was at great cost."

"Oh, I certainly understand that. Trust me, I know about loss. Cal Omas will be speaking on that soon. I just wanted you to know that I stand by you and the Jedi. I don't know if you knew this, but my great grandfather was in the Senate of the Old Republic. He died around the time of the Galactic Civil War. I was very young when he used to tell me of the Jedi and their code. I always believed it was a way of life that even non Jedi should follow."

Luke nodded. "There was always that hope. Even now."

"_Especially_ now. I would like to be one of those who can help you to that end."

Luke grinned. "Well, it's not the end just yet."

Ardack smiled. "Of course not."

"Raltan, I do appreciate your eagerness to help the Jedi. As you may know, however, that road will be difficult to build. There are still many in this galaxy who still do not trust the Jedi."

"Ah, Luke, only those who weren't on the front lines say that."

"And most of those live on Denon."

Raltan gave Luke a twisted glare. "You're not going to hold the Vong's avoidance of Denon over us, are you Luke?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant–," Luke stopped in mid sentence because in front of them was a human female server holding a tray of flutes filled with brandale wine. Luke addressed the attractive blonde. "Thank you, no."

She spoke in a high pitched young voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I...I'm not here to serve you drinks." They looked down at the tray. She said in embarrassment, "Well, I am, I mean, that's what I'm doing here. But it's not why I'm in front of you, Master Skywalker. Uh, there's a holo message for you. My boss said to get you because he said it's urgent."

Luke looked skeptical. "A message from whom?"

"I'm not sure, but he said it was important. He was given a code."

"A code?"

"Yes." The girl closed her eyes to help her memory. "Uh, Nern, Osk, Wesk. Whatever that means." She saw that Luke's eyes went wide. "Oh, it must mean something."

Luke snapped, "Where is this holo message?"

"In Conference Room Besh."

Luke looked at Raltan apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have to take this."

"Is something wrong?" Raltan asked, concerned.

"Not sure. But that's a secret code for something happening with my son."

"Oh, my stars," exclaimed Raltan. "By all means, go."

"Thank you, Raltan." Luke left the senator with the server girl and walked quickly towards the conference room without running. Only a select few would know to give that code for an emergency. What could it be? Did Ben hurt himself? Was he in the hospital? Please do not let it be another threat to his family, Luke thought as he hurried down the hall. Luckily, Cal Omas was just beginning his speech so the attention was not on Luke Skywalker in a rush. He reached the conference room. There were no guards nor were there any living beings surrounding the area. Luke did not question. He simply slid the door open and entered.

The room inside was quiet. Too quiet. There was a long table in the center of the wide room, which was vacant at this time. Luke scanned the room with his keen eyes and senses in the Force. He sensed something strange in the Force. There was a presence that was fading in and out. He couldn't quite place it. What he noticed immediately was the absence of his purpose in the room.

There was no holo-projector.

Luke looked down at the far end of the table. There sat a man. Short, dark-haired, and middle-aged. Once the man met eyes with Luke's, he doesn't exude the greatest confidence. He seemed more in awe of the person before him. This was a man who had been waiting to meet Luke Skywalker for some time. The intrigue inside of him was enough for Luke to become interested.

"What is going on?" Luke asked.

Before the man could answer, the door slid open and the blonde server walked in. She strode in casually with all the confidence in the galaxy. She seemingly pulled at her hair, which in reality was a wig. She pulled it off to reveal dark curls with one bright red strand. She shook her head and looked at the Jedi Master. She blew out a breath and said in a more normal voice, "Wow. Finally. Do you know how hard it is to reach you?"

Luke acknowledged casually, "I try not to be. Within reason. Nice disguise. Physically and mentally."

She brightened. "You mean I fooled _the_ Jedi Master? I _am_ good."

Luke nodded. "Good enough to slice into our personal files to find out our emergency codes."

"Yeah, you need better protection firewalls for your personal files," the girl said.

"I'll put it on the list of things to do after a war. All right, you have my attention. To whom am I addressing?"

"Oh, my name is Nikala. Nika for short. And this is my...well, I guess we'll call him my significant other. You're on, sweetie."

The man who was still sitting at the end of the table gave the woman a glare before said to Luke, "My name is Drexal Connick. Drex. And I assume you've already figured out my problem."

Luke frowned. "Unfortunately, I haven't yet."

"You mean you didn't feel me when you came in?"

Luke looked puzzled. "I did feel something. It didn't feel like the presence of someone. It was too faint. Is that why you needed to see me? You've had Force potential all your life and have had trouble adjusting?"

Drex replied, "You're half right. I am struggling to adjust to it. But I haven't had it all my life. Try less than seventy-two standard hours."

Luke sat in the nearest seat. "You're going to have to explain that one."

Drex spent the next several minutes explaining that he had worked for a research company named X-Tec on Taris for five years as a geneticist. He discovered a secret just days ago. A secret that Dr. Bose Kenzeel and his powerful security guard will kill for. He described the murder of his landlord in cold blood and his feeling of her fear beforehand. Then, finally, he explained moving the kegs off of the shelf with his mind. All of this happening three standard days ago. Nika and himself caught an unregistered star cruiser to Coruscant. The kind of transport where they don't ask questions of identity. Their faces had been plastered on wanted posters all over Taris. It took all of Nika's newly found ingenuity to slice into systems on Coruscant and infiltrate the benefit that night. And, ultimately, she got the Jedi Master to meet with him, albeit under a hidden agenda.

Luke was in a thoughtful mood after Drex rehashed his story. He put his hand and finger under the bridge of his nose in an echo of his long departed mentor. He finally asked, "You have never experienced these feelings before? Or any type of mental telekinesis?"

"No, sir...uh, Master. Er...Jedi Master."

Luke almost laughed. Not at the man's naïveté of how to address him. But for the fact that his significant other pondered the same question. He said, "Just Luke will be fine. Let me ask you something. Do you experience your feelings of others or your surroundings all the time?"

Drex thought a moment and replied, "I had to really concentrate when I moved those kegs. But...the feelings I felt from my landlord, they came almost automatically."

"Interesting. Can you say what this secret is from the company you worked for?"

"All I can say without going into scientific detail is that it may involve some kind of experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yes," Drex said. "I captured data about it on a data strip. All I need is a lab in order to analyze the information on it. I was hoping there was still one here on Coruscant."

Luke breathed out. "Well, there is one. I'm not sure how much damage it withstood. I can have some of my best people working on it. Can you tell me anymore about these experiments?"

"I only know that X-Tec was conducting them in secret and off the books. I will have to research it further to know for sure."

"Do you think they have anything to do with your new gifts?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

Nika chimed in. "And Drex can't state any fact without proving it first. Typical scientist."

"That's not fair, Nika."

"Oh, we're so past fair, Drex."

"You didn't have to come with me."

The brunette laughed. "Drex, you wouldn't have gotten this far without getting caught. You wanted to board a commercial space cruiser where they collect your ID. You would have been found out in no time. And _I_ found the plans for this place on the HoloNet. And the way I got the Master Jedi in here to see you." She looked at Luke apologetically. "No offense, but you kinda did fall for it."

"None taken. You two can stop bickering at anytime now. You're rehashing scenes from the Solo marriage." He addressed Drex. "What made you believe that only I could help you?"

Drex shrugged. "I figured you of all people would understand. You were older when you first knew of the Force, right?"

"Yes, but I was nineteen when I first _discovered_ the Force," Luke corrected. "I inherited it from my father, so I always had it in me. Do you have any relatives who are also Force sensitive?"

"No. Not a one."

Nika offered, "So, discovering them at nineteen and suddenly having them at age thirty-five is a big difference."

Drex nodded and said to Luke, "You have to help me, Master Luke. I have to know what's happened to me. Something tells me what X-Tec is doing is much bigger."

"Is that a hypothesis based on fact or is it something you feel is right?" Luke asked.

"Does it matter?"

"In this case I believe it does." Luke took a moment to say, "I am a busy man, Mr. Connick. Especially now, as you know."

"Please, Master Luke. These feelings are unknown to me. I can feel everything. Everyone." He glanced at Nika. "I can do things that I'm not sure _how_ I can do them. All my life I've always been about how things work. I've never understood the Force. I can never explain it."

"It explains itself, Drex," Luke said.

"I'm a scientist, Master Luke. I can't deal with the unknown. It scares me." He paused and said, "I believe we both know how fear affects the Force."

Luke swallowed. "All too well. Look, Drex, I would like to help you, but2–"

He was interrupted by the swishing of the door opening. In popped through Mara Jade Skywalker with her mini blaster held at length She moved further inside in a defensive stance. She cried out at her husband, "There you are. Took me long enough. You know it would help if you left your comlink on. I had to feel you out." She glanced at Nika. "I see you've met the con-artist and thief."

Luke calmly said, "Stand down, Mara. They're not thieves."

"You sure about that? Checked your pocketbook lately?"

As Luke reached into the folds of his tunic for his pocket, he said, "Sure, it's right..."

Nika reached inside her server's uniform and produced a flat leather pouch. "Here. Sorry. Habit."

Luke realized. "You lifted it when I brushed against you in the ballroom."

"Without you knowing. Gotta give a girl some skills."

Drex leaned on the table and said incredulously, "You pick-pocketed _the_ Master Jedi? Great going, Nika. How is he going to help us now?"

"Help?" Mara exclaimed. She looked at her husband. "You were going to help them escape?"

"Escape? No, they came to me with a problem."

"Yeah, they are a problem. During Omas' speech there was a security alert about two criminals from Taris. Senator Gavron from Taris issued the alert himself."

"Gavron?" cried Drex. "Adoni Gavron was a huge financial backer of X-Tec before he became a senator."

Mara questioned, "X-Tec? The research facility on Taris?"

Instead of answering her, Drex stood up even more panicked than before. His nerves were visible on his expression. He looked at Nika. "They know we're here."

"I figured. Told you not to use your real name at the motel," accused Nika.

"Sorry if I don't have your great imagination. I can't lie on a whim like you so easily can."

"If I hadn't, you'd be back on Taris either dead or the subject of more experiments that Dr. Kenzeel had planned for you."

"It would be better torture than hearing you admire yourself every five minutes. I'd have been better without you."

Nika laughed. "Drex, I'd like to see that. It takes you an _hour_ to plan to brush your teeth!"

"If you were so bored, why did you stay with me for two years?"

"If I had anywhere else to go, I wouldn't have. Maybe it's time we split up."

"Maybe I'll split up with you!"

"Oh, sure. That will be a month from now after all of your careful planning."

"Stop! Both of you!" Mara shouted. She looked at her husband and said, "They're _us_! Times ten!"

Luke replied, "I wouldn't go that far. Why does the Senator want them? If it was a warrant for their arrest the Galactic Alliance Police could handle them."

Mara answered, "He said they were dangerous. Apparently, only to themselves."

"Hey, we're not dangerous," said Drex.

"Not yet," said Luke. After a pause, Luke explained, "Drex, here, suddenly has Force abilities. If he can't control them, he may have bigger problems ahead."

Mara dropped her blaster to her side and asked, "Suddenly? You just woke up and suddenly have Force powers?"

"It's not that simple, Mara. Drex believes he and others were subject to secret experiments conducted by X-Tec. Those experiments may have to do with Drex's new abilities. That's why he came to me for help."

Mara warned, "Well, Gavron's garrison is here and they're searching the palace now."

More panic entered Drex. "We can't go with them. They're after us. They'll kill Nika and they'll more than likely subject me to more experiments, like Nika said."

"You don't know that, Drex," assured Nika. "Look, maybe it's time to give up. Go with the Senator."

Drex looked at Nika as if cave worms were coming out of her eyes. "What are you saying?"

She shrugged. "Maybe he can help."

Drex kept shaking his head, not for the thought of going with the Senator. But because Nika had suggested it. "No. No. No."

Mara quipped, "Guess your boyfriend's not listening to you."

Drex then shouted at Mara, "No!" At the same time, a wave of Force thrust out of Drex that slammed Mara backwards into the wall behind her. Her mini blaster fell to the floor. Before she could react, Nika grabbed Drex's arm and pulled him towards the exit. Before she left the room, she tossed Luke's pocketbook at him.

"Here! Catch!" she exclaimed. "And thanks for nothing, Jedi."

Nika led Drex into the hallway of the ballroom and she turned down to the right.

Drex asked, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course. I memorized the layout of this place from the HoloNet. We're heading towards the South exit."

"And then what, Nika? Where do we go from here? Or is it just me now?"

"Shut up, it was just a suggestion. Course, that was before you threw Skywalker's wife into the wall back there. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. That's the point, Nika. I felt angry at what you said and she made it worse. I'm scared of these new things I can do."

"No, Drex. You're scared because you can't control them. Like you have to control everything."

"That's not true. That's...wait. I know you may think this is strange, Nika. I can feel the guards nearby."

"You can? Where?"

"All around us, I think."

"Shavit! They're creating a perimeter." She peeked around the corner into another hallway. She said, "All right, we have to move forward. And quickly. We don't want to get trapped. Come on!" She grabbed his arm again and she led him through the second hallway. They were almost to the alcove when they saw armed guards in the familiar Taris blue uniforms.

"There they are! Fire!"

Nika and Drex did not stop. Once they heard blaster shots, they avoided being trapped in the alcove and made it across to the third hallway. The guards were now behind them. And they were both easy targets. The shots fired at them and they ducked to avoid them. They ran faster to the corner at the end of the third hallway. One of the blaster shots hit the side of the wall. A large black burning hole now appeared in the gold steel wall.

Nika spotted a large decorative statue that was on the path to the outside of the building. She nudged Drex hard to say, "Quick! Behind there." They ran again and crouched behind a statue of a long lost senator from the Old Republic. They caught their breaths and Nika remarked, "Well, so much for stun settings. I think they mean to kill us."

"Like I told you all along."

"I'm starting to believe you." She looked ahead of them to see the exit and said, "We're almost out of here. If we can get outside, we can blend in with the crowd."

"What are we waiting for? I'm getting used to all this excitement."

"Don't get _too_ used to it, Drex. Let's go."

They started running again to the exit and soon they were out into the Coruscant air. They were about to celebrate their escape but they discovered a problem. They saw no crowds. There were scarcely anyone about. It made Drex point out, "Uh, no crowds to blend in with."

"I see that, Drex." Nika tilted her head. "This _is_ the South exit. More vacant here, I guess."

"Not quite!" shouted a voice from behind them.

Each of them turned to see several Taris guards behind them coming straight at them. All had their high-powered blaster rifles pointed directly at Nika and Drex. The couple followed their instinct and turned around to escape. More guards appeared in front of them. They were trapped.

One of the guards announced through a comlink, "We have them, sir."

Drex uttered, "Did you say something earlier about not getting trapped? Well, here we are."

"Really don't need your comments right now, Drex."

"Oh, right. You could always try to con your way out of this. I'm sure one of your many different accents will distract them."

She turned to him and barked, "At least I didn't go snooping around X-Tec in the first place to get us into this mess."

"It wasn't my fault! It was an accident. Do you know the probability of me finding it?"

"No, but I'm sure you have some mathematical equation that will tell me all about it. How boring could that be?"

"Why are you saying these things to me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get you angry again!"

Sudden realization appeared on Drex's face and he muttered, "Oh."

"Is it working? Because I can go on."

"I don't think it works that way."

"Then how _does_ it work?"

"Funny thing, I was going to ask the Master Jedi that very question."

One of the guards fired a blaster shot into the air. "Will you two shut up? You two talk more than a protocol droid."

Nika turned to face the guard. "I take it you're bringing us to Senator Gavron."

"Actually, no. We have..._other_ orders." He gently leveled his blaster straight at the couple.

"What?" cried Nika. "But you can't."

Another guard stated, "We have our orders. You'll find that we can. Anything to shut you two up."

The lead guard spoke again. "And such a perfect place you led us to. No witnesses. Men. Fire when ready."

Nika turned to Drex and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him. They parted lips and Drex said, "I told you they were going to kill us."

"I know, Drex. I'm sorry."

"Nika, I know now why you stayed with me. I can feel it."

"No, Drexal. Don't say it." She gulped and said with her voice cracking, "There's something I have to tell you."

"More secrets from your past?"

She nodded. "You know me. Always full of surprises. Drex, I...I..."

A guard snapped, "Someone shut them up already."

"With pleasure," another said.

In the next few seconds, Nika and Drex heard two distinct sounds as they closed their eyes and embraced.

The first was the lethal shot from a blaster.

The second was the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber.

With a sudden flash of green light, Luke somersaulted over the crowd of guards and landed in between them and the couple. The shot that would have killed at least one of them was blocked and ricocheted back at the same guard who fired it. He yelped in pain as the deflected shot hit his shin. Luke kept his battle stance with his lightsaber at the ready.

The Jedi Master called out, "I order all of you to stand down in the name of the Jedi of the Galactic Alliance!"

One of the guards tended to his wounded comrade while another shouted back at Luke with, "We take no orders from Jedi!"

"Then who is your commanding officer?"

"None of your business."

"Fine. I just want to know who ordered you to execute two alleged criminals without so much as a trial?"

"That would be me," boomed a voice coming from the exit of the ballroom. A large, heavy-set man with full dark beard and wearing an elegant gold tunic waded through the crowd of guards. The man eyed Luke with the same disdain as the guards had shown. "I am Senator Gavron. And my orders are my business."

"And who decides your business? Those with the highest amount of credits, I suppose."

"Careful, Jedi. You may be the Hero of the Galaxy for the tenth time, but you have no knowledge of how politics work."

"You do have me there. Let me ask, then, what crimes have these people supposedly committed that constitutes immediate execution?"

The senator smiled and nodded first at Drex. "Drexal Connick is accused of corporate espionage. That is the equivalent of treason on Taris. And Nikala Jordana...her criminal file is a parsec long. She has a long history of being a con-artist and thief from age twelve. Typical of an orphan."

Luke shut down his lightsaber and came forward face to face before Gavron. Luke uttered coolly, "_I_ am an orphan."

"I rest my case."

Luke nodded. He knew of Gavron's dislike of the Jedi. He chose to ignore it for now. Instead, he said, "You know, there was a word in your explanation that was missing. Conviction. You must be the judge and jury on matters where the criminals are only accused without a trial. How progressive of you."

"I told you to be careful, Jedi." Gavron treated the word Jedi as if it was a curse word.

Luke smiled and said, "I've been through several wars, as you noted. I had just been through the last war that destroyed half of my family and friends. I survived a battle with the leader of the Yuuzahn Vong. I believe it is _you_ who should be careful, Gavron."

"I know a veiled threat when I hear one. We shall only arrest them and take the back to Taris."

"Where you can do anything you want with them without my presence? I can't let you do that."

Gavron edged closer and smiled a crooked grin. "You have no jurisdiction here, Jedi."

Luke made his voice even colder. "I'm _making_ it my jurisdiction."

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice. How very un-Jedi Code of you."

Luke ignored that bait to counteract and mentioned, "There is a matter that you may not be aware of. Drex came to me with a particular problem that may be detrimental to himself and others. You see, he has suddenly obtained the ability to use the powers of the Force."

"That is not my concern."

"It should be, senator. He is scared because he cannot control his new power. Have you ever seen someone with Force powers that were out of their control? It isn't pretty. Just ask my wife. She was thrown against a wall back there from Drex's lack of control. You see, some Force potentials like that end up in the Dark Side of the Force, simply because nobody would listen. And then no one could teach them properly."

Gavron smiled. "Thank you for proving my point in the alert. Drex is dangerous."

"He may be. It's hard to say. With proper training, maybe not. But consider what would happen to those who are not equipped to handle Force abilities that are out of control. My wife is a Jedi Master herself, and she was thrown back by his uncontrolled powers." Luke could see Gavron stiffen at his point. Luke continued. "I can help Drex in that area, senator."

Ultimately, Gavron frowned and asked, "What do you propose?"

"You place him in my custody. I will take responsibility."

"And the girl? No Force ability in her."

Nika stepped forward and said, "Where Drex goes, I go."

Gavron countered, "That's not your decision, girl."

"But it is mine," said Luke. "If her presence with Drex makes him more comfortable, then she stays."

Gavron grumbled, "I don't like it. But I guess I can't argue with the Master Jedi. None of my men could take you in a fight."

"I wouldn't fight them. Unless they gave me no choice. That shows just how little you know of the Jedi Code, senator."

"Very well. Don't think this is over, Jedi. I intend to consult Taris law on this matter. You win this battle. Be warned. I will see these two incarcerated for their crimes." He addressed his guards. "Men, stand down and fall out." All of the guards dropped their weapons and marched away with the senator.

Luke kept his gaze at the departing senator when Drex came up behind him. "Does this mean you're going to help me?"

Luke was quiet for a few moments before he asked, seemingly to himself, "Why would a high-profile, anti-Jedi senator take time out of a major political function to eliminate two minor criminals?"

Drex replied, "He already told you. He trumped up the espionage charge on me and they apparently had a field day with Nika's past."

Nika said, "That's the excuse, Drex. The senator never answered the question. Typical politician."

Luke finally turned to face Drex. "Add to what you told me earlier and what I can see you do with what I just witnessed a senator attempt, something isn't right here. I have to ask you something, and I want you to be as truthful as you can. If I can get you the equipment and facilities you need, can you find out what X-Tec is doing and what is happening to you?"

Drex breathed and considered first before he spoke. "I think there's enough data on that strip for me to start with. At the very least it's a piece of the puzzle."

Nika added, "If they're willing to kill you for it, it must be a big piece."

"Exactly," said Drex. "So, yes, Master Luke. I can find out. Or I can at least try."

Luke smiled in remembering a counter phrase once said to him long ago when he said similar words. He decided not to reply to Drex in the same way. It was difficult during his first meeting with Drexal Connick because Luke did not have all the facts of what was going on. He didn't know what he was feeling in the Force. After the encounter with the senator, Luke could now feel the confusion and doubt within Drex more clearly. Luke remembered that mixed feeling combining confusion, doubt, and apprehension, despite the many decades that had passed since he first felt it. Luke had been just a simple young farm boy then. Drex was a grown man. And a scientist. Where else would he go for help?

Ultimately, Luke nodded to him and asked, "Speaking of that data strip, where is it?"

Drex replied, "I had Nika hide it."

Nika then nodded to Luke. "Look in your pocketbook."

Luke took out the leather pouch and opened it. Inside were his ident cards and some credits. But there was something new. Luke gave a small chuckle. "The data strip. You put it in here for safe keeping?"

Nika winked at him. "Call it a contingency plan."

"You must have been very confident that I would agree to help you."

Nika gave a devious smile. "Hence, the 'con' in con-artist."

Luke looked at Drex and said, "She's a keeper, Drex."

Drex stared at the brunette and smiled back. "Yes she is." He then looked worried at Luke and gasped, "Oh, how is your wife? I didn't hurt her, did I?"

Luke gave a chuckle. "Oh, no. She's fine. She's had much worse. Although, I do advise you not speaking to her for a standard day. Which brings me to my next subject. Since you both are in my custody, at least on the surface, we must find a place for you two to stay."

Drex said, "We already have a small room at a motel in the Southern district."

"That's not going to be a good place to bring in equipment. You need someplace bigger where you can work. And we haven't established a safe house in the new Coruscant yet. Once you give me the list of what you need, I can pull some strings to get you a suite in the new Elite Hotel. I heard they're opening again soon for the first time since the end of the war."

Nika repeated dreamily, "You are putting us up in one of the finest luxury hotels in the galaxy?" She glanced at Drex and gave a short laugh of disbelief.

Drex smiled back, exuding a confidence that Luke felt from him for the first time that night. Drex shrugged and tried to sound casual. "I guess if that's all you have, it'll do."

"Great," said Luke. "Then I will do everything in my power to help you."

* * *

Chapter Three will be...next year. But soon...ish!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Aperion Principle**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Elite Hotel luxury suite on New Coruscant**

It had been quite a while since the two Jedi had been back on Coruscant. Jacen Solo and Cilghal were both riding the long lift to the top floor of the newly reopened luxury Elite Hotel. They each had a perfect view of both the destruction and the construction happening simultaneously on the reformed Core planet. Jacen could spot where the Yuuzahn Vong had kept the World Brain, which Jacen himself had defeated. After his near death experience with Omini, Jacen planned to set out into the galaxy to search for more knowledge of the Force. The Grand Jedi Master Skywalker had approved of his journey, with one requirement first. He asked Jacen to accompany Cilghal on a special science project that was apparently classified. Jacen admitted he did need a distraction. There were far too many on the Jedi Council who were still recovering from the physical and mental scars of a mighty war. Jacen agreed with Luke that the Jedi needed to redefine their position in the galaxy.

The problem was that the Jedi were divided on whether that position was as protectors or soldiers. From his research of the Jedi, this had been the subject of discussion since the Clone Wars. Jacen wondered if the Jedi could act as protectors to the galaxy in the same way again. At the same time, the last war proved that the Jedi could not be soldiers to an unorganized New Republic either. Occasionally, Jacen could sense the same doubt in Luke that was plaguing the Council. It was weighing on every member. Several of the Jedi took time off after the war. A well deserved break.

Jacen knew that this "science project" was his break from the action before he went on his journey. Luke had informed him of the alleged fugitives from the Taris system. Luke chose to place them in his custody in the name of the Jedi. According to Coruscant law, the Taris authorities could not touch the fugitives. The only reason Luke gave Jacen for his choice in the matter was that it was Force related. Nevertheless, the Taris Council were working hard to break through the law. They wanted these fugitives badly. All Jacen knew of the male and female fugitives was that one of them was some kind of scientist. He figured Cilghal was here because of her science and medical background. The question was why his presence was required.

He turned his head to the other Jedi and asked, "Do you have any idea what this science project is about?"

"Not specifically. I do know one of the fugitives from Taris is a renowned geneticist."

Jacen paused and said, "Genetics, huh?"

"Yes. You know. DNA, RNA, nucleotides."

"I remember. Though, the last lesson I had in the subject was back on Yavin 4. Aren't you more of an expert on genetics?"

"I wouldn't say expert. My studies in gene therapy has been helpful in many healing techniques over the years. Notably with Yuuzahn Vong related injuries. They have a fascinating biological structure."

"Yes," said Jacen in monotone, "fascinating."

"My apologies, Master Solo. I neglected to consider that you might have an alternative point of view with the Vong."

"I suppose I do." The lift stopped and the doors opened. "We're here."

The open doors revealed a vast room that was brightly lit. The walls were bright white. Furniture was scarce, but colorful. Far away into a back room past a hallway they could hear the latest music popular on the HoloNet. The two Jedi stepped out into the room. They could sense the presence of at least three humans. And something else. It was faint, but evident. Jacen could not tell if the presence was human or otherwise. It was just there deep in the Force.

They looked to their left and saw the first human presence. A man in a grey uniform carrying the insignia of the Coruscant Security Force. Tall with short cropped dark hair, he immediately left his post to greet the new visitors. "Ah, I was informed that you two were arriving. I am Captain Tarash Pax. I was assigned this detail by Master Skywalker himself."

Jacen forced himself not to smirk. The Jedi and the CSF were constantly at odds with each other in the past. He was positive that Luke was trying to reestablish new grounds with the CSF upon the renewal of Coruscant itself. Jacen stated, "Very well, Captain Pax. I am Jedi Knight Jacen Solo and this is our Jedi Healer, Cilghal." The Mon Calamarian nodded her greeting. "I am afraid you have us at a disadvantage. Master Skywalker gave us hardly any indication of what this science project involves."

"I'm sorry, sir. Master Skywalker wanted the knowledge of who is here to be very limited. The science project belongs to the geneticist from the Taris system. In the last few days we had equipment brought up here so he could transform one of the rooms in the suite into his lab. He hardly ever comes out of there."

Cilghal asked, "Any clue as to exactly what he is researching?"

"I couldn't tell. Even when he does speak about his work, it all sounds like gibberish to me. I'm only here to protect them."

Jacen asked, "Who's the other fugitive?"

The Captain rolled his eyes and sighed. "The other one is his girlfriend. _She's_ a handful."

Suddenly, a high pitched female voice echoed in the hallway. "Paxy!"

Captain Pax uttered, "You'll see what I mean."

Coming out into the room from the hallway appeared an attractive human female with long ebony hair with one strand of bright red hanging down over her round face. Her fashion consisted of short pants and a loose white tunic that flowed as she walked. She was holding a container of clear liquid, which Jacen figured to be alcoholic by the way she was mildly staggering. She approached Captain Pax and asked, "Where'd you go? You left our game."

"Because you kept winning, you big hustler."

"That's not true. You were close once." She finally turned to the Jedi and said, "Oh, who's your...Holy Sithspawn, you're Jacen Solo!"

"Last I checked."

She moved closer to him and held out her hand for him to greet. "So great to meet you. I am Nikala Jordana. Nika. I read about all your battles with the Yuzvong Hong."

"Yuuzahn Vong," he corrected.

"Right," she squealed. "I never knew how to pronounce that."

Jacen gave a chuckle and said, "This is Cilghal, our Jedi Healer and the closest we can come to a genetics expert."

She held out her hand for Cilghal to greet, but the Mon Calamarian ignored it saying, "I am afraid I cannot be around anything alcoholic."

Nika hit her head lightly with her free palm. "Of course, your species are allergic to it. Well, there's a simple solution." She downed the contents of the cup in seconds. She then handed it to the Captain. "Take hold of that, will you, dearie." She wiped her hands on her tunic and then extended her hand to Cilghal again. "That better, hon?"

Cilghal answered by lightly shaking her hand.

Jacen remarked, "I take it that you are not the geneticist."

Nika scoffed. "Oh, no. That would be Drex."

"Your boyfriend?"

"You know, I don't know what to call him these days." She smirked and added, "Well, I _know_ what to call him, just not in public." She turned to the Captain and took the cup from him and said, "Thanks, Paxy. You mind if I give these Jedi the grand tour?"

"Sure, as long as you and Drex don't get into it again."

"Paxy, my boy, that will always happen, I'm afraid." She motioned to the two Jedi and said, "Follow me, guys." She started walking down the hallway and the Jedi did follow her.

Jacen asked her as they walked, "Enjoying the perks of the top suite?"

"Oh yes. It's lovely up here. See?" She pointed to a large picture window that showed a wide view of the Coruscant twilight. There was less traffic and only a few of the buildings were lit now than when the last time Jacen had viewed the scene. That was before the Vong transformed the planet. Coruscant was still only a shadow of what it once was. Thankfully, Jacen's sadness was doused by the positive voice of the young woman.

"I gotta say, I've never stayed in a suite as nice as this one. Even the ones that I swindled."

"Swindled?" asked Cilghal.

Nika waved her hand in the air. "Oh, just part of my past. Everyone has one. Hey, I really do appreciate what Mr. Skywalker has done for me and Drex."

Jacen grinned. "Mr. Skywalker?"

"Well, I don't know what to call him."

"Grand Jedi Master?" Jacen suggested.

"But I'm not a Jedi. Drex may be one soon, but I'm not."

Cilghal stated, "Of all Master Skywalker's titles over the years, I'm sure he still prefers to be simply called Luke."

Jacen asked, "What did you mean about your...significant other may be a Jedi soon?"

"You don't know? Oh, of course, that would be kept a secret. Well, about two standard weeks ago on Taris, Drex came home from work early and in a hurry to leave. Someone was chasing him. His boss from the place he worked, X-tec. The short version is that while we ran away, Drex started using Force abilities. He could move objects and sense people emotionally. I've known him for two years on Taris and he never could do any of that before that day."

"Does he know how this happened?" asked Cilghal.

"That's why he's been cooped up in his homemade lab in there since he's been up here. He hardly ever comes out." She scoffed. "Guess he's back to normal now."

Cilghal said, "Since he is a geneticist he must believe his Force ability is a genetic mutation."

Jacen remarked, "Now we know what your purpose is here, Cilghal. Just don't know mine yet."

Cilghal said, "I'm sure Master Skywalker has his reasons why he chose you to assist with this situation. Whether you agree or not, Jacen, you have a deep understanding of the Force and you are willing to learn more. Maybe someone like that can help this man who has suddenly found this strange power he has."

Jacen turned to Nika."Does he seem afraid of these new powers?"

Nika considered and replied, "I'm not sure about him being afraid. I do know that whenever he is worried about something he buries himself in his work. Though, to him science is not work." She laid the cup down on the counter and gasped as she exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I didn't ask if you guys wanted something to drink or eat. We have plenty of food."

Jacen answered, "No, thank you. I think it's time we met Drex."

"Right this way, gents," Nika said sweetly. She turned to walk across the room to a wide door. Jacen and Cilghal followed behind her. She went up to the door and tapped on the metal surface. "Drex, you decent?" She cocked a dark eyebrow at the Jedi. "Like he's gonna answer." She proceeded to flip the controls to open the door. She called out again. "Hope you are, because we have guests. And seeing you without clothes would not be a good first impression." She led them inside.

The room had once been a large bedroom. Any furniture that had been related to what it once was had been removed. Now there was a large metal table positioned in the center with equipment of varying sizes on top of it and below on the floor. Many of the pieces of machinery were beeping with flashing lights and spinning contraptions. Nika walked along the edge of the table to reach the opposite end. Sitting on a high stool with his back to them was a stout human male with dark, unkempt hair. It didn't seem like the man knew of their presence. When the three of them reached to him closer, the man's head perked up. In that moment, Jacen could sense the man's focus in the Force. It was true that it was strange to him. A foreign guest inside his own body. But there was something else. Something deep in the Force that was somehow very active.

The man then turned around to them as he dropped the datapad he was looking at on the table. "Ah, hello. You must be the assistants I asked for."

Jacen smiled and corrected, "We are more than assistants. We are Jedi."

"Oh, that's why I couldn't sense you immediately. I'm kind of new at this. The, uh, sensation comes and goes. Though, I feel it less while I'm working. Guess I'm too busy."

Cilghal reflected, "You feel it most when you are calm. At peace."

"If you say so. Well, I am Drexal Connick. Drex for short." He reached out his hand and each Jedi shook it in turn. They introduced themselves.

Drex gasped. "_The_ Jacen Solo? It is an honor to meet you. So, are you two here to figure out what's happened to me?"

Jacen countered, "I thought that was what you were doing."

"Yes, but I'm only working on what I got from the data tab I kept from my last day at X-tec."

"What have you found?" asked Cilghal.

"I did some knockout experiments based on the genetic codes from the genome I was working on at X-tec. I managed to separate the protein cells from the genome, but my tracking kept migrating the protein."

Nika cried, "Drex, speak Basic!"

Cilghal said, "It's all right. I understand. Has there been any mutation of the protein gene yet?"

Drex looked up and sighed. "Finally, someone I can talk to about all of this. Uh, no offense, Nika."

"None taken. Yet," she said in monotone.

Drex went on to explain to Cilghal. "No mutations that I can tell. Or even define. See, there's something affecting the function experiments. I's eating away at the genome, and I believe it's the protein. I could try adding a fusion gene, but that might break down the genome altogether."

Cilghal asked, "Is there anything on that tab that suggests what kind of wild-type protein we're dealing with?"

Drex shrugged his shoulders. "No. And that's where I'm stumped."

Nika added in, "That is something for Drex to say."

Jacen said in frustration, "I'm sorry, but what does this all have to do with you suddenly being able to use the Force?"

Drex answered, "I'm not sure yet. I have a theory that the answer is in that mysterious protein. I've never seen anything like it. Plus, I have no idea how it got into my system."

Cilghal suggested, "Perhaps if we try an expression study to find the protein's promoter."

Drex's eyes brightened. "Yes, promoter bashing."

Nika chuckled and quipped, "Promoter bashing? You just made that up, right?"

Drex turned serious and said, "No." He turned to Cilghal. "They brought me some GFP so we can do protein coding. Though, I'm afraid that might interfere with the reporter gene telling its function."

Cilghal said, "Even if it does, it would tell us where the protein originated from." She paused and asked, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Drex climbed off his stool and said, "Be my guest. That's why I asked Master Luke for assistance."

Cilghal eased over to the magnifier and placed her left bulbous eye over the lens.

Jacen took that time to ask Drex, "Is there anything else on that data tab that might help?"

Drex replied, "I haven't looked at the whole tab yet. I did come across a series of numbers that weren't part of my research. They must have transferred when I performed the data dump. They could be dates, but I haven't had the chance to look at them yet."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all." Drex reached over to pick up the data pad he was looking at when they came in. He handed it to Jacen. "All the data has been encrypted on here."

"Good. Let's see what we got."

As Jacen flipped through the files, Nika asked him nervously, "Uh...Mr. Solo?"

Jacen looked up at her with the famous Solo lop-sided grin and said, "Mr. Solo is my father. Jacen is mine."

"Jacen, then. Is there any new word on if we're safe here from the Taris authorities?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be. But let me guess. Master Skywalker told you not to worry and everything will be all right."

"In much less words," said Nika.

Jacen nodded as he looked through the data on the pad. "That's my uncle. I can tell you that legally, you are safe under Luke's custody. Coruscant law still applies to fugitives who turn themselves in to authorities, especially Jedi. What he may be neglecting to tell you is that the Taris authorities are calling on high end counselors to break down those legal walls to get to you. From my understanding, my uncle and aunt are to meet with one of those Taris counselors the day after tomorrow. Add all that up and it spells out that they want you bad."

"Or they want to silence us that bad," said Nika.

"That would be my assumption as well. Especially after finding what this is all about."

Nika said, "The ability to give ordinary beings the power of the Force would be a mighty big secret to hide."

Drex warned her, "I wouldn't put it as easily as that. There's too many variables now for any conclusions."

"Spoken like a true scientist," she quipped.

Jacen said, "Actually, he's right. We should gather all the facts before we make any statements. One's ability to use the Force is still mysterious to even the most experienced Jedi. I, myself, intend to travel around the galaxy to find answers that we scarcely know the questions to." He glanced at Drex. "Just out of curiosity, Drex, have you ever been tested for Force potential? Even as a child?"

"No. Never. I wouldn't have given a reason for the testing. I was sort of a loner in primary school. I was so advanced in learning that I breezed through it. I was bored while the others were still learning. Science was my first love." He froze for a moment and then glanced at Nika with embarrassment. "Chronologically, of course. You are my first love, dear."

"Such a convincing after thought, Drex," she uttered.

Jacen asked, "You said the sensation comes and goes. Am I correct to state that it comes when your emotions are at their peak? Anger, aggression, fear?"

Drex raised his eyebrows in realizing something for the first time. "Yes, I guess you can say that. I dropped a keg of ale on the guy who was chasing us. He had us cornered and threatened to kill us. I acted against Mara Jade when she said something about Nika."

Jacen commented, "Acting out against Mara Jade is never a good thing. The reason I asked about emotions was because controlling them is what makes the difference between those who have Force potential and those who do not."

Drex wondered. "Do the people who can use the Force have a different chemical makeup?"

Jacen shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's definitely proven that the Force is hereditary. My entire family is the perfect example of that. But if we have different DNA than most beings, I don't know. I was never much interested in the physical attributes of the Force. It is entirely effective on a mental basis."

Drex explained as if he were talking to a student. "Every being is made up of cells, Jacen. But no two conglomeration of cells are the same. It can be the difference between the physical appearance of humans and Rodians. But the difference could be as small as humans and Hapans. Their biological structures are very similar, but one gene can make a difference. It can really be detected in brain activity. When was the last time you had a routine brain scan, Jacen?"

"It has been a while. Probably when I was a child."

Drex continued. "Well, I was subject to a brain scan just recently. Master Luke ordered it. I had one done many years ago, like you, when I was a child. Both results came back normal."

Nika smirked and asked, "You sure about that?"

Drex ignored her and said, "They were normal except for one difference. And it's impossible."

Jacen said, "Oh, come now, Drex. You're a scientist. You should know that nothing is impossible."

"Unless it is proven beyond improbable. See, even though I never experienced the Force until now, it doesn't mean I never studied the science of it."

"There is no science in the Force. It's made up of all living things."

"'That binds us and penetrates us', yeah I know that line. I always thought that was too arbitrary. As a scientist, I couldn't leave it at that."

Nika interrupted them. "Ok, normal human here. What is it that you're getting at, Drex? Just say what you mean. Don't dance around it."

"Brain capacity," he stated. "Most beings, human or alien, have a brain capacity of about three to five percent. That means they only use that much of their brain. Force users have a proven brain capacity of anywhere from ten to twenty percent. That could be why they are more in tune with the Force than most beings. They're using more brain power. It doesn't mean they're smarter. That's just their biological makeup."

Figuring out where Drex was going with this reasoning, Jacen finally asked, "What was your brain capacity on your latest brain scan?"

Drex answered, "Ten point four percent. As a child, it was four point seven. It couldn't have jumped that high over the years. X-tec has done something to me."

"I agree," said Jacen. "I can tell that you were _given_ these abilities to use the Force instead of inheriting them. That's the reason why the feeling comes and goes and in full with extreme emotion. Your body doesn't know how to control it or react to it. It's too new in your system. But you're not the only one."

"What do you mean?" asked Drex.

"Look here," Jacen said as he brought up the datapad. "You were right that these numbers in the middle column look like dates. Can you tell what these numbers are in the first column?"

Drex studied them and then shrugged. "Could be anything."

"I have a theory. Does this have connection to the HoloNet? Yes. Let me try something." He started typing on the datapad and eventually reached to where he wanted. Drex recognized it immediately.

"That's the X-tec Holo-site," he cried.

"Yes. Let's see what happens when I plug one of these numbers in." Jacen entered in the first number on the screen. The screen then revealed a profile with a holo-pic of a elder human with grey-white hair.

Drex cried out, "That's Zerrod Miran. He was our Project Manager for Lab 5."

"A fellow employee," remarked Nika. "Did you say was?"

Drex reflected, "Yeah, he was killed in a sail-cruiser accident on Fendora while he was on vacation a few standard months ago."

"Oh. Sad."

"Let's try another one." Jacen entered the next number in the column and another profile appeared. This time it was a middle-aged female human.

"That's Aisha Tokani. She was our Gene Analyst. She contracted a violent case of Dumari Flu and died four months ago."

"This is starting to track. Put in the next number," said Nika. Jacen did so and a new profile came up. A middle aged Zeltron with pinkish colored skin showed. Both Nika and Jacen looked at Drex.

Drex said sadly, "Bevel Namore."

"Dead?" Nika asked.

"Yes. Died in his home as it burned down. Authorities said it was a conduit misfire on his generator. Complete accident."

"Accident, my foot," cried Nika.

"Why them?" Drex asked. He took the datapad from Jacen to look at it. "Now that I see it, the numbers are their ID logins. But mine isn't there."

Nika told him, "Isn't it obvious, Drex? You're not on there because you're not dead."

"Maybe I was supposed to be. All those ID numbers. All dead within the last year."

"You don't know that."

Jacen said, "It's a good bet that they are."

Nika smiled at Drex but spoke to Jacen. "Drex never bets. There's no science to gambling."

"Nevertheless, they were on that list for a reason. You mentioned that X-tec may have conducted experiments. This may have a direct correlation to that."

Drex pleaded, "But why kill them and make them look like either accidents or a natural illness if they were part of the experiments?"

"Maybe they were the ones that failed," Nika offered.

"We'll have to research it," said Drex. He looked at Nika. "Think you can help? You've never asked before."

"Yeah, that was when there was genetic mumbo jumbo involved. I can help with this."

"You'll have to sober up first," Drex cracked.

"And I quit."

Cilghal cried out, "Drex, come here. I think I found something." The three of them went over to Cilghal and the Mon Calamarian explained. "I can see why you were confused about thinking that this was a protein breaking down the genome. Not to belittle your inexperience, but if you knew more about the Force you may have found the answer. I looked at your blood samples and you are right that there is a gene sequence that should not exist. At least not in a being with no Force potential."

Nika cried, "You mean Drex is a Jedi now?"

"Not a Jedi. That takes long training. But this sequence does exist in those who can use the Force. But whereas that nucleotide is natural, this protein is artificial."

Drex was dumbfounded. "That doesn't make sense. How can a nucleotide be artificial? It's made up of monomers, sugar, and phosphates. That's part of natural DNA."

"Perhaps I chose the wrong term," Cilghal admitted. "More correctly, it may have been _manufactured_."

There was a small silence before Jacen repeated, "Manufactured? By X-tec?"

"It is too early to say specifically. In fact, it is just a theory of mine for now."

Drex said, "Your theory is crazy, but it's not crazy enough to be true. You're not talking about a mutation. You're talking about genetic engineering."

"That could be what X-tec was experimenting with," said Cilghal.

Nika added, "Well, that's enough reason to shut us up or kill us." She turned to Drex and asked him, "You said you did a data dump on the data tab. Was it at your own station?"

"No, it was at a terminal in an unused lab I found. I saw evidence of experiments there. That's when I became suspicious. I quickly went to the nearest terminal. All of our data is stored on the same system. I must have panicked and did the data dump on another system as well as mine."

Jacen said, "One of theirs from the unused lab. You got a hold of data they didn't want you to have."

"Yeah, I didn't have time to look. As soon as I logged onto that terminal, they were on to me. Dr. Kenzeel and his goon security man, Ciser, were already waiting at my station. They knew where I was. Ciser grabbed me from behind but I quickly squirmed away." He looked at Nika. "Then I went straight home."

Jacen said, "I wonder if there's anything else on that tab."

"As I said, I only glanced at it. I only used what I needed for my research."

"It's possible you may not have known more data was there," said Jacen.

Nika said, "It might be protected by a powerful encrypt."

"I know a good slicer who can look at it," Jacen replied. "Meanwhile, I will inform Luke about this. For security measures I'd like to keep this known to only a few. We don't know how far they will go to get this data back."

"At least with the Jedi involved it'll make it harder for them," said Nika.

Jacen noted, "All the same, I want you two to stay here to research more. Cilghal, are you staying?"

"I will. Another pair of eyes will help. Especially mine. I can work more on my theory with Drex."

Drex asked Cilghal, "Speaking of that theory, how could you tell what that protein was and I couldn't?"

"It's relative to your new Force abilities. It's just as Jacen said earlier. Your body doesn't know how to react to the new cells, regardless if it's natural or fabricated. Your body systems may be rejecting the change. If not immediately, then soon."

"What if they don't reject them? What if I can adapt to these changes?"

"In time, maybe," Cilghal said. "But your emotions are what trigger your abilities right now."

Drex nodded. "Because my adrenaline kicks in and takes over."

"And therefore, the Force inside you is uncontrollable," Cilghal said.

"Why didn't I see that before?"

"Drex, hon, don't beat yourself up."

"She's right," Cilghal continued. "You didn't see because they are not something to be seen. You have to feel them in the Force. I felt them as soon as I entered this suite."

Jacen said absently, "I did to. It was faint, but present." Jacen closed his eyes to concentrate deeper into the Force. "I can still feel...something. Many somethings. Thousands. They feel almost like..." Jacen stopped and looked at Cilghal incredulously. "Cilghal, tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Why not, Jacen? The Jedi of the Old Republic believed in them."

"Them?" Nika asked. "What are you two talking about now?"

Jacen explained, "It's an old theory of the Force that the Jedi believed before the Clone Wars. The Force consisted of special cells, living cells that worked with the body's system symbiotically."

Nika stated, "That's a little to meta-physical for me."

Drex asked, "What exactly are these living cells?"

Cilghal answered, "They're called midi-chlorians."

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**One standard day later on New Coruscant**

The location of the meeting was nearly perfect. The population of Coruscant had grown exponentially in the past several months since the Yuuzhan Vong had been evicted. Areas of higher and lower class were slowly turning back to normal. The tapcaf wasn't quite in the infamous lower section of Coruscant, but it stood on the edge. Not overly crowded, yet there were cliques surrounding several HoloNet sets showing various sports and games that humans and aliens were betting on. For all the cluster of commotion in the establishment, there was no band playing. Luke had chosen this tapcaf for that reason. He had been to many places with bands that blared their music so loud that it was hard to concentrate. He chose a booth for its seclusion away from any immediate action. He and his wife, Mara, both sat on the side that let them view the entire area of the place. They wanted to know and feel exactly who was coming. And arrive, he did.

Sitting across from them with his back to the crowd was Cosam Johon, the representative from Taris who acted as liaison to the X-tec Corporation. The Cronese man was dressed in a shimmering gold vest and black suit that seemed to recall his royal heritage of the Kingdom of Cron. The Cronese never let anyone forget that heritage. Luke and Mara had encountered the Cronese people from the Tion Cluster region in each of their pasts. Arrogant. Competitive. Overconfident. And not the least shameful of their pride. Within minutes of speaking to Cosam, Luke and Mara considered his position of a glorified lawyer was perfect for a Cronese male.

They each watched him carefully. It wasn't just that they couldn't trust Cosam. They wanted to be ready for any surprises. So far, there were none. Cosam greeted himself politely enough before nodding to their own greetings and then sat in the chair opposite to their booth. He sat his briefcase made of the finest and strongest metals on the table and took out a series of flimsi sheets that he placed in front of them in their full view. He then ignored preliminary small talk and went right into the main subject.

"Let me be very clear on this. Drexal Connick and Nikala Jordana are fugitives from Taris. They are listed as armed and dangerous."

"Armed with what, exactly?" Luke asked.

"Whatever weapon that Ms. Jordana can get her hands on. And Mr. Connick's weapon of choice is his knowledge."

"Is that his only weapon?" questioned Luke. "You mean to say that X-tec considers Drex to be a weapon himself given his newly found abilities in the Force?"

Cosam cracked a smile. "You are putting words into my mouth, Jedi." He spat the word Jedi. "Before we go any further, I will warn you that your Jedi tricks at persuasion will not work with me. I am quite more than weak-minded."

Luke smiled back. "A ruthless crime lord once told me the same thing. Sometimes the more power that is controlled reveals the true weakness of conviction."

"Spare me your Jedi rhetoric. I am here to detain the fugitives who you have stashed away in a luxurious hotel suite." His tone turned condescending. "Oh, you didn't think we knew where they are?"

"We were expecting you to," said Mara.

Luke said, "And no matter where they are, they are quite well protected."

Cosam glared back. "Don't be too sure."

Luke asked, "Do you even know what Drex is doing? He's using his knowledge to find out what has happened to him. He has the powers of the Force suddenly for the first time in his life. Like a typical scientist, he has to know the how before the why."

"X-tec is more that willing to help answer both questions for him."

Mara replied, "Where they can control their own investigation. Privately. "

Before Cosam could reply, Luke leaned in on the table between them and said, "If this were any other situation I wouldn't be concerned. When the subject is conducting illegal experiments on non-Force users to make them into Force users, I am very concerned."

Cosam was very flushed and he snapped, "That is classified information! As you may or may not know, X-tec deals with several systems' government contracts. That is private knowledge. Whatever information that Drex has stolen onto that data strip is property of X-tec."

Mara uttered, "Classified, huh? Might as well have said verified."

Luke asked, "If that information is so safe under private confidentiality agreements, then why do you need to detain Drex and Nika?"

Cosam snapped through gritted teeth, "X-tec has their reasons, which I do not have to disclose to you." Cosam kept his flustered demeanor for a few seconds before he melded into a look of cockiness. "Nevertheless, the fugitives whom you have placed into your custody can only remain so for one-hundred standard hours of Coruscant time." He mimicked the action of looking at a chrono that wasn't there. "And look at that; they have been in your custody for a total of ninety-eight hours. Tick tock. Mark my words, we will have those two in our custody by the end of the day. Sooner than you think."

"You sound overly confident," Mara noted.

"I always am. A product of my royal heritage."

Mara rolled her eyes, but Luke took the discussion in a different direction. "Your veiled threats notwithstanding, I'm sure they are nowhere near the circumstances that caused the death of several X-tec employees."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zerrod Miran, Aisha Tokani, and Bevel Namore. All dead. All had connections to the same genetics lab where Drexal Connick worked at."

Cosam scoffed. "Those deaths were proven to be accidental. Don't waste my time, Jedi, by finding things that aren't there."

"Oh, something is there. I just mentioned three deaths. There are a total of eight deaths within the last standard year that were also classified as accidents."

Cosam sneered, "What can I say? Accidents happen." He leaned on the table to be closer to Luke when he said, "I do hope you're not trying to say X-tec had anything to do with these deaths."

"Not officially, of course," Luke said. "But Drex and the Jedi genetics expert helping him studied those deaths even further. They found in the autopsies of the deceased, which _are_ public knowledge, that there was a foreign substance in each of their systems. They analyzed that substance to be a serum that was injected into each of them. What that serum is has yet to be determined."

Cosam thrust his body forward abruptly and slammed his hand hard on the table. He nearly shouted, "That is preposterous! That is slander against X-tec and it will cost you."

Luke smiled. "Funny, I didn't mention any connection to X-tec."

"You are treading in dangerous waters, Jedi."

Mara warned, "Careful, Cosam. You aren't the only one who can use veiled threats."

Cosam leaned back into his chair more calmly and smiled mischievously. "Oh, please, use your Force against me. Throw me against the wall behind me. Choke the life out of me with the Force like your father always did, Skywalker. All that aggression would look great in X-tec's civil case against you. And I'm sure they would seek punitive damages. How much did you make during the last war? Somewhere near nothing? Hope you've saved up. Makes you angry, doesn't it? Isn't that the weakness of the Jedi? Anger?"

Instead of raising his voice or acting aggressively as Cosam wanted him to, Luke spoke in a calm and even voice. "Fear is another weakness. And right now, I can sense that you are full of fear."

Mara snickered. "That's not all he's full of."

Cosam not only looked flustered, but also more than defeated. He blew out a long breath and said, "All right, I can see that we are quickly getting nowhere here. It is obvious that you will not be relinquishing custody of the fugitives, regardless of Coruscanti law."

Luke stated, "That law that you speak of is dependant on how safe the Jedi believe the fugitives will be once they are released to another faction. The law then allows an extension of the one-hundred hours of custody to be determined by the discretion of the Jedi. Or did you skip that clause of the law?" He paused for effect before saying, "At this point, I do not feel Drex or Nika would be safe in the hands of X-tec. And if that serum is proven to be involved with infusing Force powers into beings that originally have no Force potential, then your company is dealing with something that is more dangerous than they realize. Such experiments have been attempted many times in the past and none were successful. I can give you a warning that you can pass along to your superiors. If they continue with these unofficial experiments, there would be no use for monetary punitive rewards. There would simply be no one left alive to enjoy them."

Mara added, "Come now, Luke. Do you honestly believe the X-tec Corporation executives would share those rewards with their employees?"

Cosam ignored her remark and once again showed his arrogance. "You Jedi are such fools. That was proven in the last war with creatures from the Unknown Regions. They came into this galaxy and wreaked havoc. And the Jedi answer is to banish these creatures to a peaceful world."

Mara was seething and was ready to pounce on Cosam before Luke held her back gently with his arm. She did snap back at Cosam, "That war was fought and won at great cost. Luke defeated their Supreme Warlord. The Vong had no choice but to peacefully agree to be placed on a living planet that they now call their home. So don't you dare belittle what the Jedi had to go through to save the galaxy."

Cosam countered, "But you only had to save the part of the galaxy with systems in the Inner Core. Both the Vong and the Jedi ignored the civilizations outside of the main Core worlds. Those beyond the Outer Rim never saw proof of the war. They only saw images and read news on the HoloNet."

Luke said, "I assure you that the Vong had every intention of taking over the entire galaxy. And they would have."

Cosam's voice dripped with sarcasm. "If not for the bravery of the Jedi. How quaint. Of course, thanks to the Jedi we will never know what the Vong could have accomplished. I assure you that not all of the galaxy agrees with Jedi sentiment. Mark my words, the galaxy will be divided where the Jedi are concerned. Sooner than you think. Eventually, the Jedi will be obsolete."

Luke asked, "It seems that you and your company share the view that the Jedi have a hidden agenda against the galaxy, despite the facts that point to the contrary. What would be the need to create more beings with powers of the Force?"

Cosam cracked another mischievous grin. "You know I can't answer that, Jedi. More speculation based on stolen data that belongs to X-tec in the first place." He started to gather his papers back into his case. "I will also give you a warning of my own to pass on to you. Drex and Nika will be in our custody. Sooner than you think. The Jedi you have with them will not be enough to protect them." He stood up with his case. "I will see myself out. Good day to you. And good luck. You will need it." Cosam then turned and soon disappeared out of the tapcaf.

Mara breathed out and uttered, "I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

"Knock yourself out." Luke paused to consider. "Not literally. You remember the last time you drank heavily."

"Not on purpose. Lando neglected to tell me that drink from Ungar was a glorified Fogblaster." She let a small pause in before asking, "Do you think Cosam's threats are real?"

"They could be. Like you said he more or less verified what Drex found on that data strip is true."

"All without actually admitting it so it can't be admissible. Typical lawyer."

"And he seemed over confident that Drex and Nika would be in their custody."

Mara raised and eyebrow. " _'Sooner than you think.'_ He said it three times. Sounds more like a plan than a threat." She saw that Luke reached for his comlink. She noted, "Jacen is with them. They should be all right."

"All the same, I still want to alert him." Luke entered in a code but received the sound of static. "Comm static." He entered another code. This time the voice of Corran Horn answered.

"Luke, my boy. What's up?"

"Mara and I just met with the lawyer from Taris."

"Bet that was fun."

"Less fun than I would have liked. Listen, he hinted that X-tec will have custody of our fugitives despite the law. He was very confident."

"How confident?"

"I just tried to reach Jacen and there's comm static. A specific type of static."

"They're jamming his signal. You reached me fine, so the range of their jamming must not be too large."

"I agree. And since you are closer..."

"I got it. Lucky me. I'll send a squad over immediately. Have to give you credit. You thought this genetics company was into something. What is it exactly?"

"Not now, Corran. And not on comm. Mara and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Got it." The comlink clicked off.

Luke and Mara were already up and heading towards the exit.

Mara cried, "I guess we now have proof that X-tec will do anything to keep those two quiet."

"Let's try and keep them alive and quiet. And hope we're not too late.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**The Elite Hotel Suite - **_**one hour before Luke and Mara's meeting**_

"All right, everybody stop!" Nikala Jordana shouted as she abruptly opened the door to the newly formed lab. She was addressing the three beings in the room, who were each busy with their individual tasks. They had been busy for quite a while.

Drexal Connick, Jacen Solo, and the Jedi healer Mon Calamari, Cilghal, all looked up at the woman standing stoically in the doorway. Drex was the only one to reply back. "What is it, Nika? We're busy here."

"Yes, and that's the problem. You've all been busy in here non-stop for the past forty plus hours. Not once have I seen any of you eat, sleep, or simply have fun."

Drex told her sternly, "We are not here to have fun, Nika. We're here to find out why I can suddenly use the Force."

"I know that. That's fine. I'm no scientist, but I can tell you that the brain needs a rest occasionally. All three of you need a break. I know the Jedi can be powerful, but not that powerful. So, each of you, stop what you're doing and get out of this lab for a while. I've made some nillik strips with darja sauce and some drinks for refreshments. Let's go." Having said her peace, Nika turned to exit the room.

Jacen looked at the others and smirked in the usual Solo style. "She reminds me of some mother of mine. It is true that we've been at this for a long time."

Drex uttered, "Yes. For once, Nika may be right."

"I heard that!" cried the voice from the other room.

Jacen smiled. "And, apparently, she has excellent hearing."

Cilghal said, "Don't you know, Jacen? All females do."

Jacen nodded and said, "I may understand many things, Cilghal. Females are not one of them."

"Nika has definitely been a mystery for me in the past few years. But she's worth it." Silence followed until Drex shrugged and said, "_That_, she doesn't hear. Come on, I am a bit hungry."

They all complied with Nika's demand and exited the converted bedroom of a lab. They came out to the spacious main room where Nika arranged two sofas and a chair around a center table. On the table lay a plate of the nillik strips and a pitcher of clear liquid. They all sat down and started in on the refreshments.

At one point, Drex decided to perform a different experiment. He sat his cup full of liquid on the table. He stared at it, concentrating. Slowly, the cup was lifted a few inches above the table. The others looked on with interest and concern. Drex concentrated harder as he squinted his eyes. The cup started to vibrate instead of lift. The strain was evident on Drex's face. The cup suddenly dropped to the table, toppling its contents over the surface. He cursed.

"Great job, Drex," cried Nika as she got up to fetch a towel. "Maybe next time you can try that with an _empty_ cup."

"Sorry," Drex said, embarrassed.

"Don't be," Jacen said. "That little experiment tells me that you need lessons on calming techniques. One of the first lessons a Jedi learns is to be patient. The Force is at it's greatest strength when you are calm. Peaceful."

Nika said as she cleaned up the table, "If you can get Drexal Connick to be patient and calm, then I know the Jedi are powerful."

Drex admitted, "She's right. I'm not the most patient man. I guess you're going to tell me that nothing is impossible?"

Jacen considered. "No. There are things in this galaxy that are indeed impossible. Like you've said, Drex, people confuse the impossible with the improbable. As a scientist you know facts. You turn theories into facts. And the fact now is that you need breathing methods in order to be peaceful."

"Uh...I _can_ breathe."

"To live, yes. But to use the Force requires deep breathing techniques in order to be calm. You'd be surprised at how effective they are, even in non-Force users. Jedi need to be calm enough to allow the Force to flow inside of them."

"All right. How do I do that?"

During the next several minutes, Jacen taught Drex ways to breath to induce a calmness within himself. There were several instances of trial and error but Drex kept at it, despite his frustration. Jacen told him that frustration was the mother of impatience. Once Drex reached a level at which he was satisfied with, Drex tried again with the cup.

This time the cup was raised a meter above the table with ease. In addition, the tray of meat started to lift as well. Then, finally, the chair that Nika was sitting in started to levitate. There was no strain on Drex's face like there was before. His face was serene and peaceful without any hint at what his mind was doing with the Force.

Nika started to chuckle and said, "Hey, Drex, this is going to be one great party trick."

Jacen frowned and said to her, "Powers of the Force are not mere party tricks, Nika. They can be dangerous if used the wrong way."

Nika raised an eyebrow and said with full sarcasm, "Excuse me, Jedi."

Drex began to let the objects down and land carefully. The look on his face now was one of exhilaration. "That was incredible. That's the first time since I've had these powers when I've not felt nervous. I felt I actually had control over them."

"Good," Jacen said. "Technically speaking, it is your control of the Force that allows you to lift the objects. A very good beginning, Drex. Always remember to be calm and not be afraid." He gave a slight glance in Nika's direction. "Especially of failure."

Drex nodded. "I won't. Though, I guess I should appreciate this for as long as I can. Who knows how long it will last."

"Oh, stop your depression, Drex," cried Nika. "Do you know how lucky you are by being given these powers? It doesn't happen often." She looked at Jacen with a sudden thought and asked, "Does it?"

Jacen replied, "I'm not going to lie to you. Attempts at infusing Force powers into non-Force users throughout history have greatly failed. I've done extensive research on this even before the Vong war. Some of the more recent attempts included using artusian crystals mined from Artus Prime. An Admiral Galek Fyyar tried to use them in the Kejim Outpost on beings with little or no Force potential. The results were rather messy."

Cilghal added, "And Kyle Katarn used the same type of crystals in conjunction with the Valley Of The Jedi. One of Master Skywalker's students went dark and stole the location of the Valley. He tried to infuse the crystals with the Valley's power to create the Force in the bodies of the miners there. The subjects were successful at first. But then their bodies started to reject the changes that the crystals were creating. Their bodies and minds deteriorated over a short time and they eventually died."

Drex nodded. "Maybe that's what X-tec was afraid might happen to their subjects. They may have showed signs of deterioration before they died."

Nika said, "Or maybe they were so successful that X-tec destroyed their evidence before they were exposed to the public."

Jacen said, "She's not wrong. I can see both versions to be possible. Remember, there were two of the test subjects out of the ten who were unaccounted for. For all we know, they may have survived."

Drex mentioned the names. "Adan Wari and Jan Thorn. They were part of our tech team. Excellent slicers. I'm sure if they did get away they would have the knowledge to make themselves disappear. Plus, it was always a rumor that they were romantically involved."

Nika sighed. "Yeah, I could find nothing on them."

"Why would they have been chosen to be test subjects, though?" Drex asked.

"Perhaps they weren't. Willingly, anyway," Jacen said. "You still have no idea of how this serum was injected into you?"

"No clue. I don't think I was injected with anything. It had to have happened the day I found the lab." He looked at Nika. "The day I came home early. Dr. Kenzeel's security guards almost had me pinned down after they caught me coming out of the secret lab. I barely struggled to get away. I didn't feel anything when they held me. Who knows how it got into me."

Nika said, "Dr. Kenzeel knew."

"And I could have stayed there and he would have told me."

"On his own terms, Drex. And in the end those terms would have ended in your death."

"You don't know that, Nika."

She scoffed. "Drex, I've run so many cons in my time that I can see the same angles from meters away. Even if he was going to give you answers, he was never going to let you live with knowing them. And I now count that as a million times I've told you that since we left Taris."

"Maybe," Drex mumbled. He changed the subject. "I just don't understand the goals of their experiments." He looked at Jacen. "If they were successful, wouldn't having more beings who can use the Force be a good thing?"

Jacen could not believe that he was at the center of this discussion again. He had the same conversation with the Jedi Council not long after the war. And many years after his lessons with Vergere. _Everything I tell you is a lie. _Would Jacen lie now? It was one thing to persuade the Jedi on what their own mission should be. But these two people had no experience with the Jedi or the Force. Drex was only at the beginning of his understanding. Jacen decided to tread carefully about his beliefs on the content of the Force. He didn't want Drex to be more confused than he already was with his new discovery.

Jacen began, "It _can_ be a good thing. It depends on how Force powers are used. Having those powers are not always a good thing. They require not only patience, but a great deal of responsibility to use them correctly. Reaction to those powers vary with each one using them. There have been proven instances where people have gone mad with that power. Some believe that is what happens when one chooses the path of the Dark Side of the Force."

Nika added, "Like your grandfather, Darth Vader."

Jacen shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You are well informed, Nika. Yes, it is true that Anakin Skywalker chose the Dark Side for his own purposes. And for the Emperor's, too. In the end, he finally saw his own inner light with help from his son."

Drex uttered, "Master Luke."

"Yes, my uncle."

Nika said, "Maybe that's their goal. X-tec wants to turn everyone into crazy Darth Vaders and smear the Jedi."

Cilghal admitted, "That would place the Jedi under a less favorable light."

Jacen thought and then said, "Taris is not well known for many Jedi sympathizers through the years. Luke told me about Senator Gavron wanting to take you two into custody. Luke and my aunt Mara are speaking with one of their representatives as we speak. Luke said he could sense the Senator's hatred for the Jedi without even using the Force."

Drex agreed with a nod. "The Taris government has always gone against the Jedi for decades. The system was loyal to the Empire for years." Drex paused for a moment and leaned forward toward Jacen. "Were these midi-chlorians part of the dark Force?"

Jacen replied, "Not by themselves. The Jedi of the Old Republic believed that these organisms lived in the cells of every living thing in the galaxy. To them, they were the foundation for the Force."

Cilghal countered, "They never proved that, Jacen. The Emperor never gave the Jedi a chance to prove it once he came into power. And by then most of the Jedi were obliterated or scattered."

Jacen nodded. "Palpatine destroyed whatever evidence that was required anyway. He wanted to make sure that he and Vader were the only two with the power of the Force."

Drex then said, "After researching the data from the promoter bashing we did on the protein in the serum, I don't believe that whatever is in these cells to be organic."

Jacen crinkled his brow and asked, "How could they not be?"

Drex explained, "A professor of mine at the ASR Academy once theorized that there could be inorganic mechanisms that could secrete the nucleotide acids capable of manipulating DNA. He called them nano-machines. That could be why analyzing this serum is such a mystery. We're looking for a natural solution rather than an artificial one."

"Fascinating," cried Cilghal. "That would explain a definite deterioration in the test subjects."

"Victims," Nika corrected. "X-tec made them victims."

Jacen took a moment to reply. "I have studied ancient Jedi holocrons that go back as far as a thousand years ago. I came across one study about midi-chlorian manipulation. It was first believed to be introduced by a Sith Lord named Darth Plagueis. Not much is known about him, but I did find some of his philosophies of the Force.

"He believed that the part of the Force that unites all matter was what he called the aperion. It is what gives the Force its shape and cohesion. That involved aspects of gravity and electromagnetism and it encompassed all of space and time. To Plagueis, the aperion was not entirely needed for creation and manipulation of life. The midi-chlorians channeled the aperion to that end. Or beginning depending how you see it."

The reaction to Jacen's words was met with the silence of comprehension. Nika was less subtle in her confusion.

"Uh, sorry I didn't take Jedi Philosophy 101. What exactly are you saying?"

Drex answered, "The aperion combined with the midi-chlorians created life. Is that what you're saying this Sith lord believed?"

"I never found proof of his results in any of the holocrons. There were suggestions that Plagueis could use the Force to not only create life, but to end it as well. He could not only control the midi-chlorians, but also manipulate them through the aperion."

Another silence followed until Nika breathed out and said, "Ohhhh kaaaay. No more death sticks for you tonight." She looked down at her chrono. She stood to grab the pitcher with a cup and said, "I almost forgot to include Paxy out there. This is a bit far fetched for me. I'm going to see if he wants something to drink. I'll leave you scientists slash philosophers to your boring conversation." She went over to Drex and kissed him on the forehead. "See ya in a bit, hun."

Drex smiled as she exited the room. He turned to Jacen and stated, "I guess this means that you don't support my nano-machines theory."

"I don't rule anything out," Jacen began. "It could be possible. I just have a hard time believing that with all organic aspects of the Force, any machine no matter how small can control living things. There are highly advanced cyborgs who live with organic and mechanical systems. But those components work together in tandem. One does not manipulate the other the way your nano-machines would. Then again, I _was_ once captured by the Vong, who saw all machines as abominations. I may be biased in that area."

Drex nodded and asked, "Speaking of captured, how do you think Master Luke's meeting with the Taris rep went? You know, the ones who want to bring Nika and I into their custody."

Jacen glanced at his chrono. "It should be just about over by now. Trust me, if anyone can win an argument against a figure of the law, it is my uncle. Then he has my aunt to deal with. I'm sure the both of them can prevent the Taris rep from taking you by law."

"What about by force?"

Jacen gave Drex the Solo lopsided grin. "I'm sure they won't dare take on two experienced Jedi."

Cilghal mentioned, "I may be not as experienced as Jacen here in battle, but I am capable."

Drex said, "And then there's me."

Jacen leaned in closer. "Listen, Drex. I know you had a successful experience with the Force today. While that is a great step in the right direction, it is also only the first step. Up until now you have only used the Force with extreme emotion. And that emotion is usually anger. I assume I don't have to tell you what else can lead to the Dark Side."

"I'm guessing anger. Fear. Pretty much how I've felt since I escaped X-tec that day."

"You have to learn to control it, Drex. I know you're new at this. And whether you believe it or not, this is not an exact science. There isn't as many facts in the Force like there is in your field."

"There are theories," Drex said. "And that's what science is all about. Proving what seems impossible to be true."

Cilghal said, "The Force. Science. Two sides of the same coin."

Jacen frowned. He didn't want to explain that he believed the Force to be the same coin altogether. Again, Jacen held back his beliefs for another time and company. "One side of that coin lies anger from revenge. It is an easy path to take. One you may not be able to control at this stage, Drex. As you said, you don't know how much the serum has affected your body. It's been in your system for several days now. You may not deteriorate like the victims from your lab may have. But you can easily harm someone you don't want to in your quick action. That calmness you felt earlier applies to battle as well."

"That may be, Jacen," Drex said. "But I've seen these people kill for the knowledge I have. And now I've involved my girlfriend."

Jacen smirked. "Somehow I believe Nika can handle herself. And if you hadn't involved her, she may be in the hands of X-tec by now. Who knows what they would do to get information out of her. We won't let it come to that."

"Are you sure? I just have this sudden feeling. I can't describe it."

Jacen was more alert now. "Strange. I feel something too. Cilghal?"

"Yes, there is something. Anticipation?"

"Focus. Pure focus," Jacen noted. "Like focusing on a mission." Jacen abruptly stood and cried out, "Military. You two stay here."

Drex said nervously, "What about Nika?"

"Let's see who we're dealing with first." Jacen moved cautiously toward the closed door to the hallway that led to the foyer. He unhooked his lightsaber off of his belt but didn't ignite it yet. He reached for the controls to open the door.

A white light flashed before him.

The door exploded open.

* * *

Chapter 6 coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

**The Aperion Principle**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The brute force of the thermal detonator blew off the door to the luxury room. Jagged edges of durasteel surrounded a new hole for the men to enter. Jacen had been thrown backwards into the air amidst the debris from the shockwave. He landed unconscious on his back several meters away. The men who entered the room started throwing smaller thermal detonators that exploded in flashes of bright light only meant to stun victims. Cilghal was caught in one of these flashes, and she tried to shield her huge eyes in failure. She went down on the floor with temporary blindness.

Drex was far enough away from the scene on the opposite side of the room to act more quickly. He ducked behind the long sofa, where they all were just talking merely minutes ago, and hid from the blasts. After the sound died down, he heard the boots of more soldiers marching into the room. They were calling out their positions to each other. With all the commotion that happened within a few seconds, Drex only had one thought.

_Nika._

Drex closed his eyes and tried to feel her in the Force, but he couldn't. Where was she? He tried again but he couldn't concentrate. Not with everything else happening around him. What if she...

No! he screamed at himself. Nika is too smart and resourceful - something he should have learned years ago. He was too busy with his work to notice. Stop! No time for regrets now. He listened in on the voices of men when he heard one distinct voice booming commands over the others. A voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Surround the perimeter. Secure the area. Take care of the mess in the first room. And take this one's lightsaber."

Drex could not see him from behind the sofa. Yet, he could still imagine the dark tunic, tall and wide shoulders, and the incredible bulk of strength. The unmistakable figure of X-tec's security bodyguard, Ciser. Drex knew it would be Jacen's lightsaber that would be taken. He could faintly feel Jacen and Cilghal in the Force. He could feel the presence of the men in the room. But not Ciser's. He couldn't feel Ciser at all.

Before Drex could ponder as to why he couldn't, Ciser's voice boomed louder.

"Drexal Connick! I know you're in here. Hiding like the coward you are. You can't hide forever. Your Jedi are down. We've been jamming any signal coming in or out for some time now. No one's coming to rescue you."

One of his soldiers was heard saying to him, "We found the lab in there, sir."

"Ah, excellent. Collect all the data you can find. Then torch the place."

On pure reaction, Drex jumped up from behind the sofa into full view and shouted, "No!"

Suddenly, there were at least twenty soldiers pointing their high-powered blasters directly at him. Upon a signal from Ciser, they lowered them. "And so he appears. There you are, Drex. All alone."

"Not quite. Nika. What did you do you do to her?"

"Oh, your girlfriend? Funny you should mention her..."

"If you harm one hair on her, I will kill you." Drex said in a dark, threatening tone that even he had never heard himself use.

"Really? Will you use your new found powers? Isn't it written somewhere in the Jedi Code that revenge is forbidden?"

"I'm not a Jedi."

"No, you're a scientist." He took a glance in the direction of the lab. "Seems you've been busy. Find anything useful?"

"We found what you injected us with."

"Us?"

"Yes. The eleven test subjects I found on that data strip. You injected them and I with a highly volatile DNA protein. One that happens to enhance Force abilities into regular people."

"And it gave you extraordinary powers."

"Powers that I don't understand. Powers that they didn't understand. Or perhaps their bodies couldn't handle the protein. All failures that X-tec had killed and made to look like accidents."

"That's a mighty accusation, Drex. Too bad you can't prove it."

"Some of them were my friends. Coworkers. Colleagues whom I trusted. _You_ killed them, didn't you? You and Dr. Kenzeel."

"And what could you do about it? There aren't any ale kegs to throw down on me this time. And by the way, that hurt. But it's not enough to stop me." Ciser paused and said, "I know you're afraid of what's happening to you, Drex. You may tell yourself that you aren't, but you don't believe it. Come back to Taris with us, Drex. Dr. Kenzeel can help you find your answers."

"And then dispose of me for exposing whatever plans he has for the Jedi."

"You don't know that."

"Do I? You already killed my landlady. I assume the _mess_ in the other room is the security guard dead."

"Mere obstacles that get in the way. You are special, Drex. We would never harm you."

Drex remembered a move he had seen on many holo archives. A move that a famous Sith Lord had been known to use often. Drex lifted up his hand and make a pinching motion. He focused in on Ciser's throat in the Force. Nothing happened. It was more fair to say that nothing could happen. He simply could not feel any part of Ciser's body.

Ciser chuckled. "What are you doing? Are...are you trying to choke me? Trying to be like Darth Vader? Not very Jedi like, is it, Drex? It doesn't matter. The Force can't affect me anyway."

"Why not?"

"All in good time. You will have your answers, Drex. On Taris."

"What about Nika?"

"She's too smart for her own good. You should have known that about her after all these years. But we don't need her anymore. We can leave here peacefully, Drex."

Drex judged his situation that was not the best. He could never trust Ciser, or his men who would fire their blasters at him with a nod from their Commander. "I don't believe you."

"And that's smart. I get it. But seriously, do you think you have a chance against all of us?"

Drex remembered himself using the Force in extreme anger a few days ago against Mara Jade Skywalker when he pushed her back against a wall. That had been an emotional reaction that triggered the Force within himself. He didn't understand it then. Jacen had taught him to be calm and allow the Force to come to him. Drex closed his eyes and breathed in the Force, making it a part of him. He focused on the space surrounding Ciser.

The X-tec security leader tried to interrupt his concentration. "Give it up, Drex. You haven't learned your powers enough to stop us. I promise you that Dr Kenzeel can help you with them."

Drex opened his eyes in full concentration of the Force. With full confidence, he said, "A Jedi already has." With all his might using the Force, Drex lifted his hand to control the air around Ciser. He gave it a large push and Ciser was suddenly thrust backwards despite this large size. He landed a few meters behind him close to the destroyed entrance to the room. His men stared at their leader who had been defeated without anything ever touching him. They waited for his commands while he was still on the ground. Yet, Drex could sense their fear in seeing the Force in action. Drex saw Ciser lying on the floor and said, "Looks like the Force _can_ affect you."

Ciser picked himself up from the floor and dusted off his dark tunic. "Impressive, Drex. But you won't be able to take on me and my men all by yourself."

"He won't be alone," said a voice called that out to him.

Ciser and his men quickly turned to see Jacen Solo standing behind them. Before they could act, Jacen instantly called his lightsaber to his hands from the belt of one of the soldiers. He ignited it at the same time as Ciser gave his men the command to fire on him. They did fire. Not one shot hit Jacen. His movements with his lightsaber was a blur of motion. He blocked every shot. Once there was a short lull in their firing, Jacen took that moment to use the Force to push the men backwards and onto the floor. As they struggled, Ciser stepped in front of Jacen before he could react. Ciser ran toward Jacen at an incredible speed and rammed the Jedi into the opposite wall. Pieces of plaster on the wall cracked and shattered from the impact. In the process, Jacen lost control of his lightsaber, which landed extinguished on the floor meters away.

Ciser would not let Jacen recover from the blow. When Jacen attempted to stand up, Ciser lunged forward and rammed him again against the wall. Jacen let out a yelp of pain and he struggled to stay on his feet.

"You can't beat me if you're out cold, Jedi. I'm so much more stronger than you." He hit Jacen again to the wall and Jacen fell to his knees and then to the floor.

Drex stared at the scene with confusion. He knew he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. What could he do? He couldn't push Ciser in the Force again without him hitting Jacen. Drex scanned the floor to see Jacen's lightsaber lying dormant. He had never held one in his life. But he had to. He had no choice. Drex inched toward the weapon carefully as to not allow Ciser know what he was doing.

Instead, another sound interrupted him.

A crash of transparisteel shattering was heard from behind him. The Coruscanti dusk air flowed in a quick suction. Pieces of flimsi and debris were rushed out of the newly formed hole in the viewport to the veranda. Drex turned to see what caused the hole. Or who.

"Drex, get down!" cried Nika from the air speeder hovering meters away from the broken viewport screen. He saw that she had her hands on a heavy duty blaster. Without allowing him to reply to her, she fired. Drex ducked down to avoid the blast, but Ciser was not so lucky. The blast hit Ciser dead center in the chest, sending him down to the floor.

Nika called out to Drex. "Get in!"

Drex got up and had just enough time to glance back at the fallen X-tec head of security. He expected to see blood from the blast wound on his chest. Instead, he saw electrical sparks fly from singed circuitry. Ciser was a droid?

Drex didn't have time to question the sight, as Nika shouted at him again. "Drex! Come on!"

Drex found the strength to move toward the open veranda. He started running. He could see Nika throw the heavy blaster in the backseat and switch to piloting the speeder. She closed the gap between it and the veranda. She didn't have to tell him that he would have to jump. He closed his eyes to feel the Force around him. He leapt off the edge of the veranda and into the air. He landed awkwardly nearly upside-down in the passenger seat next to Nika.

She announced, "Welcome to Jordana Airways! Please remember to fasten into your seat and hold on for dear life!" She launched the vehicle away from the veranda and headed into the heavy traffic of Coruscant.

Drex twisted himself into an upright position in his seat and immediately strapped in securely. "Where did you come from? And how did you avoid the attack?"

"When I went to see Paxy, he was already dead! I heard those men on my comlink, so I hid in the refresher when they attacked!"

Drex wished he could have focused on her words. Instead, he concentrated on trying to hold on from the sharp turns Nika was taking to avoid traffic. "Do you have to go so fast?"

"Oh, so you _want_ me to slow down for those space nuts to get closer to us? Fine!"

"It's not that I don't appreciate - watch out! You're gonna get us killed!"

"Nah! If I really wanted us killed, I'd do this!" She jerked the throttle down hard making the vehicle dip into a steep plunge through heavier traffic.

"Nika! Stop!"

She leveled the vehicle and merged with the many other speeders and cruiser transports surrounding them. She turned to glance at him. "All right, you candy-wuss! You're no fun!"

"Where did you learn to drive like that?"

She gave an audible chuckle and replied, "Childhood!"

He gave her a puzzled look and then asked, "Where are we headed?"

"First transport off this kriffing system! Too many ears and eyes know we're here! And we're using false idents this time!"

"How do we get those?"

"Don't worry, I have plenty!"

"What about my research? Everything we found about that protein that gave me the Force?"

"Drex, it's gone! They torched it and it all burned up! You'll have to find another way! Right now your focus should be on surviving, not science!" She caught a glimpse of something in the reflector. "Shavit! We have company!"

Drex turned his head in the direction behind them and surveyed the many vehicles. "How do you know?"

"I know! Are they right behind us?"

Drex shook his head. "There's several speeders, but I can't tell if–" Suddenly, a soldier appeared in the passenger seat of a black speeder directly behind them. He produced a large blaster and started firing at them. One bolt hit the back of the speeder sending sparks into the night air. Drex ducked and resumed his position straight ahead in his seat. "Yeah, it's them!"

"I did remind you to hold on before, right?" She accelerated the vehicle faster and weaved around traffic more wildly. Drex struggled to keep his screams inside. On the contrary, the exhilaration on Nika's face was quite evident. "I have to lose these space nuts!" She looked up ahead of them and saw a veranda off a building. "I need to get closer to that building."

"Closer, she says." uttered Drex. He squinted his eyes to barely see where they were going and saw what was at the end of the veranda. An outside busy tapcafe. And Nika was headed straight for it. "Uh, Nika, you're going to run into that tapcafe!"

"Not if I can help it." The craft neared the wall and just when it looked as if it would crash into the veranda, Nika steered hard to port. The speeder banked against the permacrete of the veranda in another shower of sparks. Nika brought up the throttle to raise the speeder just enough to avoid hitting the tapcafe. But not enough to miss it's neon sign. Tons of sparks and shards of durasteel exploded in a cloud of smoke. Because of the crash, Nika lost control of the speeder and she struggled with the throttle. The vehicle went up over the veranda's guardrail and landed into the tapcafe. By this time, the patrons of the tapcafe had witnessed the speeder crashing into the sign and had already scattered away from harm. Nika tried to avoid hitting the many tables and chairs along the way but failed. At the opposite end of the veranda, a waiter stood on the edge carrying a tray of food. Instead of succumbing to his fate of getting run down by a maniac speeder pilot, he sacrificed the food and threw it up in the air as he dove out of the way to safety. The speeder neared the edge where the Coruscant traffic would greet them again. The food from the tray, however; had to land. And it did so on top of Drex in the cockpit.

The speeder cleared the veranda and rejoined the traffic on the other side. "Wow! That was close! Guess I'm a bit rusty!" She glanced over at the mess of riblets that spilled on Drex and she laughed. "Hey, Drex! Thought you might be still hungry so I stopped to get you some fast food!" She laughed again.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, no, of course not!" Their amusement was short lived by more blaster fire from behind them. "And, they're back! Guess that tapcafe visit wasn't enough to shake them off!" She scanned the area again. "Time for a change of scenery!" She steered the speeder this time to starboard and reached between two tall buildings. Beyond the buildings was a wide area of abandoned factories. Coruscant's ancient industrial district.

"They're still behind us!" cried Drex.

"I know! At least they're too far away to fire their blasters!" She pushed the throttle as fast as she could. "And there's no traffic out here, so that's good!" She looked over several meters to the west at a large conduit that was still emitting bursts of energy at alternate intervals. She steered towards it.

Drex saw the conduit and anticipated her plan. "Nika! Tell me you're not flying through that!"

"And who said you're not observant?"

"You do! All the time! Do you know that those old conduits project fatal bursts of plasma ions? One touch of those bursts–"

"Spare me the scientific lecture right now, Drex! I can time it so we pass through between those bursts! I just have to slow down a bit so those soldiers are close enough behind us to chase us in." She let up on the throttle to slow down the speeder. Their pursuers caught up to them, but they dared to not fire near the conduit. Nika steered the speeder closer to the electrical trap, handling the throttle up and down to time the bursts to avoid them. She called out to Drex just before they entered. "You might feel a slight shock!"

"I have a bad feeling about this!"

The speeder passed through the conduit just after a bolt of plasma disappeared. They felt the effects of the ionized air between the semi-circular posts of the conduit. The feeling of electrocution went through their bodies for a few seconds. They came out of the other end with numbness.

Drex breathed out and yelled, "Let's not do that again!"

"Fine by me!"

She looked back at their pursuers and they were not as lucky. Since they were following too close, they had no choice but to pass through the conduit. A burst of plasma hit the speeder dead on and the vehicle exploded in a cloud of smoke and debris. A second speeder appeared from behind but they swerved to avoid the conduit altogether. It continued its chase after them.

"Of course, they have backup!" cried Nika. "Now I have to find another way to lose them." They gained speed and got closer to them enough to fire their blasters. One shot hit the left repulsor and black smoke emitted from the engine. "All right, they are _really_ kriffing me off now!"

"These soldiers won't stop until we're captured or dead!"

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious!" She looked around at the area again and saw a massive outcropping coming out from the ground. She couldn't tell from her position now, but she suspected it would lead to a tunnel underground. She could also see that there was a layer of thick green mist that hovered over the mouth of the tunnel. No doubt the mist was made up of whatever the Vong exposed Coruscant with. Underneath that mist and the tunnel, vision was nonexistent. Nika smiled with a plan. "Yes, Drex, they will keep chasing us! Unless they think we're already dead!"

"What?!"

Nika motioned at something on the seat as she struggled to avoid the soldiers behind them. "Drex, fetch those peer binos and take a look at that scaffolding over there! See it? Right above that underground tunnel!"

"You mean over that mist?"

"Yes! Do you see a series of safety netting under the structure?"

"Yeah! I assume that was in case workers slipped and fell!"

"That's right!" She swerved to avoid more blaster fire from behind them.

Drex struggled to hold on and the binos dropped to the floor of the speeder. "That scaffolding is up pretty high! Several hundred meters! And below that is the Vong mist I read about! You do know that stuff has never been tested! Who knows what foreign chemicals are in there!"

"Good thing we're going to avoid it! The ventricle on the left repulsor is smoking! I can open the choke up more...like that! Instant smoke screen! Now they won't be able to see us!"

"See us? Why would they not need to–" Drex stopped and looked horrified. "No! Nika, no!"

"Why not? It's just a small jump! If we time it just right they won't see us!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Oh! Well, go with them, then! I'm sure you would rather die as a test subject than die in an adventure with me!"

Drex sat back and considered his options. He nodded. "All right! We jump! Together!"

She smiled wide and said, "Always, Drexal Connick!" She moved to stand up on the same edge of the speeder as Drex. He did the same and they saw the netting coming up fast. The black smoke that trailed behind them was too dense for their pursuers to see them. Nika took Drex's hand in hers and yelled out, "Ready? One...two...three! And they jumped.

The distance was father than they anticipated. For a few moments they both felt excited from freefalling into the crisp Coruscant night air. Their landing on the leather-wrapped elastic webbing of the net was less exciting. They tumbled onto it and were forced to let go of each other's hands. Once Nika got her footing, she climbed up the netting to reach the attached catwalk of the abandoned factory. Once she got up on it, she turned and helped Drex up behind her. They both reached the catwalk and quickly found a large girder to hide behind. They turned and watched their chasers follow the now empty speeder that was dipping down toward the tunnel and the mist. Soon it disappeared into the mist with black smoke trailing behind like a string. The soldiers stopped to hover in midair just above the mist and waited. They didn't wait long before a distant boom echoed from under the mist. A dark cloud of black and bright yellow-orange smoke emerged out from the green mist. The soldiers held their position for a few minutes before they were satisfied that all was destroyed and fled the area.

Once their speeder was out of sight, Nika came out from behind the huge steel beam. Drex followed behind her.

"Do you think they believe we're dead?"

"Hope so. They must not have had long range scanners to tell them otherwise."

He paused before he asked, "Now what?"

"Now, I'd say we catch our breaths for a few before we start plotting our next move." She looked around at the high rise catwalk they were on. In the process, she noted the dried up ronto riblets that were still stuck on Drex's tunic. She chuckled and said, "We could always use you as a food platter if we're really hungry." She picked at one of the pieces of meat and crinkled her nose. "Ugh, always hated glockaw sauce on riblets, though."

Drex ignored her while he looked around at their surroundings. He noticed something and said, "There's a building over there. Maybe there's shelter. It's getting a bit nippy."

"You're right. I forgot how cool these Coruscant nights could be. We can rest there."

They walked single file along the long, narrow catwalk. They came to a flight of stairs going down towards a large building that was part of the factory. They found a set of double doors that were shut. Drex went to the controls on the side and they were unlit.

"Locked. Looks like for quite a while."

Nika scoffed and proceeded to open up the motherboard of the console. "Do you still not believe in me?" She rearranged some wires and with a small spark, the doors slid open. She stepped aside and made a flowing gesture with her arms as if she were a Holo-net game show host. "Enter, my fine man of science."

Drex first stared at her before he entered and uttered, "Who _are_ you?"

She walked behind him as they both entered the building and said, "You've only had two years to find that out."

Inside, there was pure darkness until Nika flashed a strobe that lit up a small section. Many insects and small creatures scurried away from them. She shone the light on another console on the wall and she started to rewire. After a few moments, the room was flooded in light. A series of tables and benches were arranged at regular spaces. On the opposite wall at the far end were a few machines that seemed to have been coin-operated. Beyond each of their transparent shields there were several foods and snacks in bags lined up for the choosing.

"Huh," Nika muttered. "Looks like we found the–"

"Break room," Drex finished. "X-tec had similar ones but much larger that this. There was even a cafeteria in one of them." He gave a slight chuckle in remembrance. "I used to get a delicious hot gizka sandwich there. Ah, they would toast that pseudograin bread just right."

"Don't tell me you miss that place after all that's happened."

He shrugged and said, "Only the sandwich." He walked around the area and considered his thoughts again. "I miss the _idea_ of the place. I got up in the morning, went to work that I loved doing, earned a decent wage, came home, and minded my own business. Until I found that damn lab." He kicked an empty beverage container on the floor. "And all of that is gone. Just like that. All my work and research - gone."

"I'm sorry, Drex. I had to get you out of there. But now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself." She sat down at one of the benches and rested her arms on the table. "Come here. We have some business to attend to."

He came over and sat on the opposite side of the table from her. "What business?"

She held up her hand, palm up. "Your comlink, please."

"Oh! Right! Good idea." He reached into his pocket for his personal comlink and handed it to her. "Maybe we can contact Master Luke, or the Jedi. Hope nothing happened to Jacen or Cilghal. Are you trying to lock down a signal?"

She took out her own more advanced comlink and set both on the table in front of her. She took Drex's comlink and opened up a back panel. She reached into it and took out a small metal chip and set it on the table. She did the same to her comlink. Both chips were in front of her when she produced a small mini-blaster from her waist. She took it by the handle and smashed the chips to pieces.

Drex stared at her. "So, that would be a no. No signal?"

"You mean the same signal that would lead our enemies directly to us? Those were trackers. Now they can't find us."

"That includes our allies."

"That's right, Drex. We're alone."

"All right. What do you propose we do? Since you seem to be in charge and all."

"Like I said before, we have to get off this central system. Quietly."

"How do we do that? Our holopics are probably plastered all over every spaceport by now."

"There are some ports that don't care about holopics. At least for the right price."

"Oh! Sure. I'll just pull out my stash of credits I have lying around on a system I've never been to."

"I _have_ a stash, Drex. Here on Coruscant."

He fell silent for a moment to fully understand her meaning. "And why would you have that here?"

"It's called a contingency plan. For emergencies. I do believe our situation now kind of qualifies. I also have some fake ident cards. Splice rough holopics of us onto them and no one of importance would look twice."

"But...my work. My research–"

"Oh, _kriff_ your ruttin' research, Drex! Like you just said, it's over! Our predicament is no longer about research or science. It's about survival. Something I know about all too well."

Drex allowed a small pause to pass before he said calmly, "And that is your only passion. To survive. Oh, sure, it's enough to keep you alive. But not enough of a reason for _why_ you're alive. You can recite all of the poems and recall classic paintings all day long. But that's all you can do, Nika. Name them. You have no idea what it's like to _create_ them. In my work, I created answers in genetics where there had been no answers previously. Maybe I realize it now because I can now feel in the Force. That creation is power. I don't want that power to help me understand the galaxy. I want it to allow the living things in this galaxy understand themselves. Some have used that power to control life. Dr Kenzeel and X-tec are doing that now. They want my power. They want to control it. Why they do is still an unknown variable at this point. They want the power to have even more power. I do recall a certain Emperor several years back who thought like that. These people will stop at nothing to get it. You were right from the beginning. But they only want me. Ciser said they have no more use for you."

"Drex, if you believe that–"

"I do. How else could you have escaped them? They killed poor Paxy because he was directly in their way. They didn't kill you because they weren't looking for you."

"How do you know that?" she uttered.

He smiled wide and said, "I know."

"So what are you saying?"

Drex sighed and said, "I'm saying maybe it's time to let me go. They won't track you."

She chuckled and started to say, "Drex, how can I put this delicately? You need me. Yes, you have a passion for science and to find answers like a great big puzzle. I respect that. I've been respecting that over the past two years without you noticing. But, honey, you don't know how the galaxy works. You don't know the nooks and crannies of how to survive. I'm not going anywhere. We need each other. Together." She leaned closer to him and said, "You say I don't have a passion?" She brought her lips to his and kissed him. He kissed her back. When they separated, she said softly in his ear, "_You_ are my passion."

* * *

Chapter 7 will be coming soon


End file.
